Renascent
by Lady-Draco79
Summary: As the smoke clears at the end of Allegiant, what comes next? 98% based on the ending from the movies cannon diverges from about 2 minutes from the actual end. After much frustration with Big Hollywood not continuing the movies, I am battling out my own attempt at closure with our beloved duo. M for violence and language. (For now)
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is rated M for language and violence. Thank you to my betas Evenstar and Cloakseeker for all of their help. Additionally: Fair warning I am NOT a writer. I don't pretend to be one and my job is all about NOT creating things and about keeping things short and sweet in our documents as much as possible. However, I do have to try to paint a picture for a 3rd party without getting to awful about it and maybe it will be freeing to use words and really flesh out a whole story. The reason I am writing this (or attempting to at least) is that I am just on a kick of fanfiction and the movies again and I am just SO PISSED about the fact they decided not to make a fourth movie. I really can't stand the fact that we are left wondering what they were going to do with the big change at the end of the movie (it's been out long enough, time to watch it or deal with spoilers). I have searched high and low in fanfic and cannot find the satisfying end I am looking for so it is my hope that I can get all of this out and satisfy that itch. It's not that I haven't enjoyed a modern-day story or two or any of the other twists writers have put out there, just that I feel a need to fix some of the problems we were left with after the movies. I might cover some stuff that seems unnecessary but unfortunately my husband has me stuck on some of the science and infrastructure issues so that's going to be in there too.

So, without further ado… Start by picturing the end of the movie for me. Back up just a wee bit to where they have just stopped the serum. Caleb shouts "how's that for damaged?" and here we are:

As the gas drains out of the room and starts to dissipate, I join Four and his mother with Caleb in the vault. Panic still flowing through our bodies, relief beginning to set in. We make our way to the communications room directed by Caleb. Four sits his mother down and comes over and we embrace for several minutes as Caleb begins to fire up the communication system. Four helps Evelyn toward the camera. She make a brief statement to the city that she wants her people to stand down and regroup she will be there shortly. I take her position in front of the camera and ask that all sides stand down and regroup. I tell them There are things that will be revealed in due time but first we needed to stand down and regroup and form a counsel to discuss this. I see no reason that they will listen to me but I hope they do. I turn the camera off and turn to Four. . He touches his forehead to mine and says, "I don't want to let you go, but we have so much left to do."

Hearing this Caleb nods to me and runs out of the room. I know he is headed back up to David's ship and that I will be behind him shortly. I haven't let go of Four and turn my attention back to him.

"I know, the question is do you know what we each need to do now?"

"Yes," Four responds in a whisper, I know he is being as quiet as possible because we know we are likely still being watched never mind the presence of his mother who was an adversary all of 3 minutes ago. "I'll gather the council, and my mother and get them all caught up and settle things here. You take care of the outside problems and I will see you when you get back."

"That is exactly the plan. I am going to take Caleb with me and I will be back to you as soon as I can" I whisper in return. We embrace and share one final passionate kiss and I turn to head back to Caleb.

"Hey Tris!" Four shouts. I pause and turn to look at him. "I wish like hell we could trade jobs right now. Just, please just make sure you come back to me."

"I Promise." I smile at him.

FOUR POV: I test the com up to Caleb and he responds, apparently having got it back online. "Caleb, do I need to explain what I will do if you come back without her?" Caleb is silent at first I can picture him shaking his head terrified. "I'm gonna need a verbal on that please"

"uh..u-Understood Four." Caleb stammers out.

"Good" I respond. Then I turn to my mother. "Mom, we gotta talk..."

"I know honey," Evelyn responds. I scoop her up and we get moving.

TRIS POV

I head up to the roof where we Caleb is with the ship. When I arrive, I indicate for him to let me in and he does. He looks a strange mixture of relieved and still terrified… I brush it off as his inexperience with adrenaline and the come down from the rush.

"What are you smiling at?" Caleb asks.

"Nothing," I say. I didn't realize I was still smiling not sure why. I feel relieved that we have saved the city for the moment and I am still riding the adrenaline rush knowing that we aren't done yet, never mind what the exchange downstairs does for my heart. We have fought so hard, he has stayed by my side and fought for me at every moment of this. He has learned to trust me to handle myself, he did after all train me well and has been with me through this ordeal. I know he still worries and its sweet but certainly better than him trying to stop me. Luckily this time I don't plan on any risky heroics and self-sacrifice. This is going to be a businesslike stealthy assassination, and then I will head to the bureau where it will be strictly business.

I plan in my head what I am about to do: David must go. Then the Bureau will help us rebuild and get Chicago on its feet and leave us alone. The ruthlessness of my plan even in my head surprises even me, and I am glad Tobias won't have to witness me like this first hand. I turn to Caleb and say, "What does the com situation look like right now, can we speak freely?" I ask.

"I have blocked all I can and as far as I can tell we are safe to talk in here, but let us get outside the camo wall where we know all com is dead before we say too much" Caleb responds. I nod and he takes us out.

"STOP!" I shout, louder than necessary in the tiny bubble. He hits the breaks and I barely stay in my seat.

"What? What is it?! He shouts back.

"Head to Dauntless, I need to grab something." I say, in a much more normal voice.

"Oh, ok." He responds directing the vehicle accordingly. He heads toward the initiate entrance and I realize that is the way I brought him in last time. I don't bother to correct him that the way we came out is also a way in, I look forward to the jump. Crazy, I know but I also am not looking to go slow.

"I'll meet you at the exit we took last time" Caleb says, startling me out of my reverie. I realize we have stopped. I nod at him and get out. I take the jump, my first jump where I met the love of my life and my last jump where I last had my father with me and right after I lost my mother clear in my mind. I cannot shake the memories even as I head to the armory. It isn't secured well but it also isn't stocked well. I suppose there hasn't been time to put things back after the invasion on Abnegation. I suppose no Dauntless feels settled enough to give up their weapon, I can't blame them.

I take stock of what is left and start making decisions. I start by grabbing a solid black leather belt and start threading it through the loops on my pants. I then head for the knives. I add a large knife in between the back belt loops. I strap a set of knives to my calf hidden by my boot and pants. I lament that I don't have time to prepare better. I grab a bag by the ammunition and make sure it is packed reasonably well with what I need, I toss in the set of knives for Caleb and move on to the guns. I tuck a pistol into the back of my pants, and strap one rifle to my back. I find a thigh holster and move the gun from the back of my pants to the more secure option and add an ammunition pouch securing them to my belt with the straps, and carry out one more rifle by hand. I head back to the pistols and toss one in the bag for Caleb. I consider the possibility of more and the other ways I can carry more but I am going for stealth not one-woman army. It feels like over-kill but I am not sure what level of resistance we will run into and I don't intend to leave Caleb unarmed either. I really hope that plan doesn't bite me in the ass on this adventure. I take a look back at what is left and opt to spare the second to secure the area before anyone else gets the idea to get in here. I can't change the security to keep out Dauntless that know the protocol but I can at least close it off to outsiders who might get smart.

I rush out the exit as planned and hop back in with Caleb who gives me that same old look of judgment I was used to growing up with him when I would act in some way that he knew I shouldn't be. I shrug him off and we take off toward the wall. We are silent on the ride until we reach the wall. We go back the way we came and notice Peter shouting at the wall, I am amused but focused and offer only a wry smile. We get thru the camo wall and begin to plan.

"I am going to kill David" I tell Caleb. He gulps and is clearly trying to formulate a response.

"Then what?" He responds.

"Well, I am going to use his little stash of truth serum and make sure his heirs apparent are going to leave us the hell alone. I am going to kill them off one by one until leadership is in place to leave us in peace."

"I can't see how I would be of any use there..." Caleb says.

"Oh, you're still needed." I say. He glances to me questioningly. "I need you to get into their system and copy all data about Chicago into something you can bring back and use in Erudite, then, you're going to erase all of that information from their computers." He nods along.

"I can do that" he says. "I need time…"

"Oh, you'll have time, don't worry, possibly even help if I get my way fast enough." I tell him. He looks at me confused the nods and refocuses. It is kind of nice to have a compliant boy in my life who does what he is told without questioning me too much. Although I wouldn't trade Four for the world especially after all we have been through, it will be nice not to have to trade strategies and argue the strengths and weaknesses of each one before we get to work. As I think that to myself I frown and realize, if there is a flaw to my plan Four is the only one who could help me see that and help me fix it. I take only a moment to lament the idea and brace myself with the thought that, without worrying for his safety and the back and forth over strategy I can get back to him that much faster.

Caleb looks at me and asks "So, after we handle the airport we head home?" I shake my head.

"No, after that we head to the Bureau." I say.

"What are we going to do there?" Caleb asks

"I am going to kick in doors until I get their stupid council together and I am going to get them to help us rebuild and then I am going to convince them they also need to leave us in peace." I explain, although I notice my voice sounds a little strange… I am feeling angry just thinking about what they might do to my home city if I fail.

"Uh, Ok then…" Caleb says. We finish the ride in silence until the airport is just on the horizon, only the size of a bug.

"Caleb, make sure you stop way outside of their range. We need to be as stealthy as possible." I warn.

"Got it. We can get in pretty close with the cloaking shield this thing has, but their emergency sensors go out about a mile" He says. He takes it down toward a rock formation what looks to be a mile out. I remember David telling me that this airport used to have a big tower where people would look out at the flying things… 'airplanes' he called them. I am suddenly relieved that it was destroyed in the war rather than the earlier disappointment I felt and not getting to see such a curious thing. I hand Caleb his rifle, and the set of knives and pistol from the bag. I help him strap the knives to his leg and put the pistol in his back like I have. On the walk toward the main structure, I notice Caleb is trying to tell me about the area… I do not really care about his Erudite tendencies right now. I vaguely listen as he explains that we are lucky that the outlying buildings were destroyed, as those would have had longer-range sensors to see us coming. If they aren't causing us problems, I just don't care right now.

We spent enough time here I feel like I should know a better way in other than the decontamination entrance. Luckily, I tune in just in time for Caleb to direct me to another entrance as he explains that during his time off from surveillance he took the opportunity to study this place as well. Leave it to Caleb to learn the new word "airport" and proceed to learn its history and memorize a map of the place. We slip in to what is obviously a rarely used entrance on a side of the building I don't remember ever being in. When we get inside its obvious that almost no one is on this side of the building with any frequency.

Surprisingly we see almost nobody for quite a while into our trek. We head to a corridor that I vaguely remember. Caleb lets me know this is near the surveillance area. We very cautiously open the door to the surveillance pod room and notice there is no one in the hallway, the pods look inactive as well except for one. We sneak our way up toward it and see the operator is looking down at his side, we notice that David is in the pod but has not yet noticed us. I signal to Caleb to point his gun at the operator and I will handle David. He nods and rips the door open while I point my gun at David. Both David and the pod operator throw their hands up.

The pod operator looks terrified and asks Caleb "Hey, what's going on?!" We ignore him.

David looks at me condescendingly with his hands still raised. Without breaking eye contact or moving the muzzle of my rifle off David, I tell the operator to sit down with his hands on his head and so long as he doesn't interfere he won't be harmed. He looks to the door and I tell him "sorry, I would let you go but I can't have you going for backup.

**********************[David dies, this is dark AF so if you're tender about these things, feel free to skip along to the next set of stars]

"Tris," David starts. I cock an eyebrow indicating he should continue. "I should have figured you would try something like this." I continue to stare him down, not caring what he is about to say just preparing myself for what I have to do. I think to offer to let him go, but can't think of a way to ensure the safety of Chicago if I do. I don't particularly like the idea of killing again, but I think back to Will's needless death, the death of my parents… so many people all within his power to save and not only did he fail them, he wanted to end all their lives. As far as I am concerned wiping the memories of a person may as well be as bad as stopping their heart.

"Tris," he says again in his patronizing voice, or maybe that's his version of pleading. I begin to ponder what he might say. Would it be false promises of leaving us in peace? Would it be an argument as to why I should fall back in line and let him try again to erase my city? Would he beg for his life? Ugh would he bring up my mother as he begs for his life? I decide I don't want to hear it. "What do you want?" I say lowering my rifle with my left hand while my right hand leaves the trigger to reach for my knife.

"What do you really think you have to say to me now?" I say pulling the knife from my belt and reaching out to slash his throat. My effort is rewarded in a spray of blood but I surge forward plunging the knife in to his chest.

I spare the barest of glances to ensure that Caleb still has his gun trained on the pod operator. Caleb looks a little green and is obviously focusing with everything he has on his task rather than on mine. The pod operator still hasn't moved, and I only spare the thought that his hands are still up. I twist the knife and watch as the light leaves David's eyes. I am so worried about this threat to so many people that I wait until I am sure he is gone, I check his pulse to be sure. I tell the pod operator to hold still for just another few moments. I stand back up and stare at David's corpse long enough to feel certain that even the best doctor can't bring him back.

I look to Caleb for confirmation, slightly amused to realize he knows what I want. He nods and says "Yeah, he's gone for good now." I wipe my knife blade on David's shirt and place it back in its sheath and take up my rifle once more.

I fully expect to feel the same anxiety holding a weapon after this cold blooded murder as much as I felt after the unfortunate kill or be killed situations I came out the "not killed." I feel nothing. I don't have it in me to feel satisfaction at his death, I don't think I am quite that evil but I still don't feel guilty. I suppose the blood on his hands washes away my guilt. It was damn near Four's blood on his hands not hours ago. I resist the urge to spit on his corpse and move on.

I tell the pod operator he is welcome to flee at this point. He does so without delay. "Caleb," I start, "time to find Matthew." He nods and we head out of the surveillance room my rifle at low ready. On our way through we see a crowed in their camoflauge come rushing through, they seem focused on something in the middle of the group and rush by without noticing us.

I expect that wave of guilt once more and when it doesn't come, I begin to wonder if I have broken something inside of me and become a merciless killer. My mind wanders back to Tobias and wonders, will he love me any less if I have lost such a piece of myself? Would he be proud? Would I be horrified if he is proud? No, I realize, he has too good of a heart for that, I hope he just understands. So far in our short time together he has made me a better person in so many ways, maybe he can help me be better here too.

We make our way further in and the few people who see us coming rush out of our way and head for cover. I am relieved I don't have to hurt more people than necessary. Matthew comes rushing up to me a few corridors later. He holds his empty hands out in front of him and says "Tris, Look let's talk, whatever you want, you know I want to help."

"Fine, why don't we just head on up to David's office. You can page anyone else who thinks themselves important on our way up." He nods and proceeds to go to the nearest door, poke his head in and issue soft instructions to the person on the other side.

"Matthew," I say, "you understand if one weapon comes into that office I will end you as well right?"

"As well" he asks. Then says "Ah, you've already found David. Ok." He turns back to the door and speaks softly to the person on the other side again.

We head to David's office which is of course abandoned. I keep Matthew in sight at all times but I nod to Caleb and then in the direction of David's computer at his desk. Caleb heads straight for it and begins typing straight away. I take that as a good sign and decide to focus back on Matthew. He has moved a chair so that its back is to the wall an another in front of it. He sits in the chair with the exposed back and motions for me to sit in the chair which he positioned for cover. I eye it cautiously and look at him to which he replies "A show of good faith, I don't want you to feel like you have to watch your back while we talk. No matter what happens I feel there are some very important things I need to tell you."

"Well," I ask, "Say what you have to say."

"Whatever it is you want, as David's obvious successor I am more than happy to do."

"I want the experiment shut down, I want the data erased, and I want you to leave Chicago alone."

"Done." He says.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Tris, I have had my doubts about the ethics of the experiment for a while now but after what happened today, it is only right. I would like to add some suggestions though." I scoff. "Hear me out." He says.

"Go on." I say.

"There is a principle in research that says when you are done with the participants of a human experiment you are supposed to put them back in the state in which you received them or better."

"I swear Matthew if you propose wiping memories again…" I start.

He interjects with "No! No! I mean for the better in this instance."

"How so?" I ask. I know my skepticism is showing plainly on my face.

"Well, I know for a fact that the Bureau has plenty of funding. They just made David work for it. They were tired of his crap and wanted to do better things with their resources. To them it was like feeding lab mice whatever experimental drug. If we appeal to them appropriately, I think they would be more than happy to build the lab mice a nicer home and let them live in peace."

"That is more than I had planned to ask for, what makes you so sure?" I ask. This idea sounds far too good to be true so I remain cautious. These people have put me through far too much for me to be willing to just go quietly again.

"Let's just say, I know one of the council members very well, I have better knowledge of how they work than David ever did. He just always felt the need to discount me for my age."

"Why didn't you use that influence when we needed it when he took me!" I growl. I feel like shouting but I am just too tired at this point.

"I know, and I am sorry. I tried but David is... er, was a real pain in the ass with giving me any sort of access to my mother when he needs something."

"Your Mother!?" I say losing control of the volume of my voice. "Well that's stupid, why wouldn't he use you to his advantage?" I ask, confused.

"You're telling me, Tris," He responds with a laugh. "Look Tris, since you took David's ship I've had our people preparing the back-up vehicle getting it out of storage. Once it is ready we will head up to talk to the council. My mother is expecting us and will have the council gathered. Trust me when I say, the idea of not being pestered about this experiment regularly is worth quite a lot to them. The people who support the experiment are embarrassed by the length of time and lack of results. As for everyone else, the experiment is seen as controversial at best, what with testing on human subjects without their knowledge much less consent. I think it will not be as difficult as you think to put an end to that part. The rest might be a bit more difficult. I will help you get what you need and I will try to help you make sure Chicago is not bothered. I would like to maintain a little contact so that should you need anything more in a desperate situation we might be able to help. For now while we wait on that vehicle, how about we have some lunch and talk about what you would like to see for Chicago."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Four POV (back in the weapons vault)

We stand here still not feeling quite like we are safe but let the adrenaline settle a touch and realize the danger is slightly less imminent for the moment. I hold her tight for just another moment wishing we could just go home and hold each other for the next week without interruption. Unfortunately, as it has been since the start we are still fighting for our lives. There is still trouble brewing within the city, my mother at the forefront of all of it. We need to sit down with all of the leaders and fix this city. I tell Tris "I don't want to let you go, but we have so much left to do." With that I am aware of Caleb rushing out. We all know he is headed back to David's ship and I know that Tris will be following him shortly.

She responds, "I know, the question is do you know what we each need to do now?"

I do. I know all too well that there is too much to be done in too little time for us to be able to do it together. I wish like hell I could go with her, to help her, protect her if necessary. Rarely does she need protection but if something were to happen to her and I wasn't there to at least try to stop it, I won't be able to forgive myself. I know that she would be pissed if I put up a fight about it. There isn't time for us to argue about the best way to handle this. We are just going to have to have faith in each other to do what needs done and do it right. I don't understand how it is that I know this, but I just know that for once we are on the same page with what needs done. We may disagree on the methods but I think we will manage no matter how we do this. I pull her closer. I whisper quietly knowing full well that The Bureau has us under ridiculous surveillance and I have no idea how successful Caleb's attempt to cut them off was or how long it would last. Never mind that my mother is also standing only a few feet away.

"Yes," I say "I'll gather the council, and my mother and get them all caught up and settle things here. You take care of the bigger problems and I will see you when you get back." I wish like hell I could leave her here for the politics and head outside the wire for myself and face the danger in her place. Unfortunately, she is the one with the magic key to the city tattooed to her wrist. With that she will be much faster and get back to me sooner. I know that not only did I train her well, she has surpassed even my wildest imagination in her capabilities in these past weeks. She was also able to get rest while we were in O'Hare whereas I was in yet another fight for my life just hours ago. It sadly makes sense in multiple aspects for the division of labor to be this way.

"That is exactly the plan. I am going to take Caleb with me and I will be back to you as soon as I can" she whispers back just as quietly. I do love that we are in sync enough for her to understand what I am doing. We share a kiss and I say a silent prayer that it won't be our last. She turns to leave and head back to Caleb. It really gets to me watching her leave. There is a tightness in my chest I recognize as worry for her safety same as I felt when she left for Erudite. It is such a funny feeling. On the one hand it hurts like hell to worry about her and not know if she is safe. On the other hand, it is also an amazing feeling, pride maybe? To watch her charge fearlessly forward-facing danger to save others. My Dauntless pride soars at her bravery and my Abnegation roots more than appreciate her efforts.

"Hey Tris!" I shout. She pauses briefly and meets my eyes. "I wish like hell we could trade jobs right now. Just, please just make sure you come back to me." I finish.

"I Promise." She says with a smile. Man, I love that smile. With it the tightness in my chest increases but so does that sense of pride. I swallow the lump in my throat and open the com line to Caleb, with my clear warning spoken I turn toward my mother. "Mom, we gotta talk..." I say.

"I know son" Evelyn responds. "What are we going to do now?"

I level my best "Four stare" at her and I say, "I said I would stand beside you but, you really jacked this up."

"I know" She replies. "But you have to understand!" she says, her voice rising.

"I do understand," I interrupt. "And there will only be the time and ability to make changes if we hurry up and settle with Johanna quickly."

"Ok" She responds. "what exactly do you suggest do we do?"

"Let's start by heading to the control room so we can send out a message to the whole city. I will call for a cease fire and I will ask Johanna to come in for negotiations."

"Ok." Evelyn responds quietly. We exit the weapons vault and she leads the way to where the communication system is. I can tell she is embarrassed for acting so brashly and for being able to be manipulated by a 16-year-old jerk and some outside entity she has no face for. I set her down in an office chair to rest.

I stand in front of the camera and cue up the system. "All citizens of Chicago, this is Four. We have just returned from outside the wall. Be upset at our actions all you want but what's done is done. There is no need for further loss of life! I am calling an immediate cease-fire! Johanna, and all leaders of each faction: I ask that we all sit down to meet. I have Evelyn with me. I can assure you she will come unarmed and prepared to talk. It is imperative that you hear what we found outside the wall. If we decide that continuing the war is necessary after that, then we will leave the meeting in peace and go from there. Take the hour to elect new leaders and your own council of your most trusted people. 10 per faction should be plenty. We will meet in one hour at Candor where truth serum will be available." I step away from the camera and look to Evelyn "You need to say your piece to them as well." She nods and I push her chair up to the camera. I hold my breath worried about what she might say.

"It is with great reluctance I agree to this meeting but I do command that my supporters obey the cease fire and regroup in our meeting place we will also bring our own 10 representatives. I will come directly back to you after the talks are over and once everyone is fully informed we will go from there."

I let go of the breath I was holding realizing that she said what was likely to work best. I can see her people just outside the door lower their weapons. We open the door and head out.

Evelyn's closest two henchmen help her up and together they head toward the factionless sector. I head back to Dauntless to my old apartment to take a shower and get a change of clothes. I really do not want to do this but I remember what Tris told me about Johanna's advice to her. I have avoided leadership for the past two years. A small part of it was that I did not like the leadership in Dauntless, another small part was not wanting responsibility, the rest was, not wanting to be so noticed. In the past few months I have had to not only face Marcus but to work along-side of him. I am the only one who can explain all of this to Chicago. Suddenly I remember that Christina was with us and can help back me up as well. Conveniently enough as I break out of my reverie I see her rushing toward me. I nod at her then jerk my head in the direction of the trains. She nods in return and we rush to make the one we hear coming now.

"So what's the plan?" Christina asks. Ever the Candor, can't give me a moment of peace I think with a wry smile. She smiles back knowingly.

"First I want a shower and a change of clothes" I say.

"That sounds perfect." She responds. "But then what?"

"Honestly, Christina, I was kind of figuring a nice shower would help me clear my head and make a plan. At a minimum we need to tell them what we know about why we are here and what Tris is doing and why. We can warn them that what she is doing will be unilaterally decided for us but that when she gets back we can deal with it together as a City."

"Do you think they will disband the factions?" Christina asks.

"I honestly don't know at this point. I think to do so would be a disaster but we should see what Tris comes back with." I know she understands the unsaid notion of 'if she comes back.' We continue the ride in silence then we jump. We part ways in the Pit Christina heading to the initiate room I imagine grabbing her change of clothes and shower and myself to my apartment. While in the shower I think about her question about the factions. Our economies are all separate and wrapped up in the faction system, I can't imagine drastic change over-night. I also think about my mother. We cannot continue to allow the factionless to live like that. I punch the shower wall in frustration.

This is too much for any one person to handle much less just me. I am still only 18. I am not sure I am up for any of this, but especially not deciding the fate of the entire city. It occurs to me once I am dressed that Christina has no idea where my apartment is so I should probably go collect her. I tuck a pistol in the back of my pants and decide I am as ready as I am going to get. I head down to the initiate dorm. I face toward the wall to avoid anything untoward and use the old pipe I used to use to wake them up to knock and ask if she's decent in my best instructor voice so it can carry to her in the bathroom. I know Tris wouldn't care about an accidental glimpse of another girl but it still feels wrong in my head so I just go with it. I hear her shout from back toward the bathrooms "Almost dressed be out in a sec!" She appears and we quickly make our way to Candor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tris POV (David's office in O'Hare)

While we await lunch apparently being brought to us from downstairs, I check in on Caleb's progress at the computer. Matthew notices me looking his way and asks, "What exactly is he doing over there?"

I respond: "He is going to create a portable back up of all of the information you have so that we have it for our use back at Erudite. Then I have asked him to erase all of that data so that you can't bother us again, especially the gas dispersal instructions." I glare.

"Oh that makes sense" Matthew responds. "Caleb would you like some help? I can have someone sent up to help you do this faster so that you can join us when we leave."

Caleb looks up shocked "Uh... that'd be great I guess."

"Wait. What?" I ask, confused.

"Tris I said I would help you make things right. I think that is absolutely, rightfully, your data to do with as you please. As long as you aren't just destroying it and make use of it I feel I have no room to stop you."

"I don't know how we will use it just yet…"

"You will. I am certain you will figure out what to do with it in time." Matthew assures me.

Lunch arrives and we begin eating. Caleb's help arrives shortly after carrying a small black box with a cord. I remember Matthew said he wanted to talk about my ideas for Chicago. "I am not really sure where to begin when I get home. I am sure Four will have everyone caught up as to what we have been up to out here by the time I get back, but where to go from there I am not quite sure." I admit.

"Well surely you have had some thoughts, start with that and we can discuss from there." Matthew coaxes.

I feel wary about trusting him after everything but if Four trusted him then I will give him a chance. I am not sure what happened out there with Four since we haven't exactly had enough time to catch up. I swallow the lump in my throat at the memory that Four walked all the way back to Chicago as I rode comfortably to Providence against his warnings. I focus back on Matthew. "Well," I start, "I think we can't just go changing everything overnight. I also think that leaving the factionless as they are is wrong." Matthew nods along as I continue. "I think that leaving us in such a decrepit city is unfair. It sure looked like Providence has the ability to help us not live in such a distressed landscape. I think they can help us rebuild and improve so that we can be more self-sufficient and more comfortable, but I don't understand just what that requires."

Matthew is nodding and smiling enthusiastically at this point. "That is all very noble. I have pondered ways to make Chicago better during my time here at O'Hare. I think at the very least Providence will have instructions on how to better fix up the city if nothing else. You are right that you cannot change everything over-night. The faction system is not only what everyone knows and they have a certain level of comfort in it, but each faction has its own individual economy and micro-government and infrastructure. Just disbanding the factions would upset quite a lot that would need to be figured out entirely. You need natural resources for energy and you need some source of materials. You also need the information on how to process these materials. I think Erudite can help build an economy for the factionless. They will need a new name and some other way to fit in. They already do quite a bit for the city which I think can be expanded on and paid properly within their faction or from other factions in trade of items without upsetting the individual economies. You follow so far?" He asks.

I nod in response and think about what he has said. Matthew has some interesting points and it makes sense so far. "I also think that now that we know the point is to spread the traits not stick to them we need to figure out allowing people to mingle between factions somehow."

"Right you are, Tris. Not everyone meets their soulmate at 16 like your parents and are able to choose a faction. You got lucky finding Four in Dauntless but look what happened to Evelyn being short on choices in Abnegation. It would be better if people could mingle outside their factions and also have relationships with someone in another faction."

"But what about these fragile economies you mentioned?" I inquire. I am intrigued by this idea but there is so much that goes into all of this.

"Well that's where getting the city fixed up will help too." Matthew explains. "You will need other places for these couples to live. I think you do make them stick to the faction they chose, because of the economic considerations, but a neutral living space and some good communication about division of responsibilities and resources should work fine."

"Hmm, this is a lot to think about" I respond.

"I know," he says. "I have put a lot of thought into this and even have a few friends who I have discussed this with to pass the time here. I would like to remain in communication with you when you go back so that I can help you as you go."

"I think I would like that," I say. "But I hope you understand that I am cautious because we have been betrayed a little much for such a short time. It wasn't but a few months ago that I was deciding my own fate at 16 leaving my family. I was first betrayed by my chosen faction by having to fight so hard to stay in when doing poorly in the past would have just meant a boring job. Then, my own new faction sold us all out as mindless soldiers, followed by being betrayed by leadership of Erudite followed by the issues with Amity then Evelyn then David… I am tired, I am beyond worn out of this crap. Don't be surprised if I get home and hand you to someone else to make these decisions."

"Well I would be disappointed but I think I would handle it fine. Remember we all watched you go through all of that. I understand you feeling like you need a break but I think you'll be the best person for the job." Matthew declares. I smile in return but opt to eat in silence while I ponder these ideas for now.

"Hey Tris," Caleb shouts. I get up and head over to where he is and he takes the cue to continue. "I think I have this all figured out. The data is saved on this" He holds up the small black box with the cord. "and I have watched John here delete everything and I have even tried to recover it from the servers. It's all gone. I'm ready when you are."

"Well Matthew," I ask, "where we at on that ride?" Just as the words escape my mouth I see another transport like David's other one, just a little bulkier looking pull up to the door at the end of the office.

"Perfect timing," Matthew says. He pulls a small device from his pocket, pokes at it a moment, mumbles something near it and puts it away. "Shall we?" He asks indicating the transport. I place the small black box into one of the knee-height cargo pockets on the Bureau uniform I commandeered to rescue Four. Was that really only a few hours ago? When this is over, I have every intention of not leaving my boyfriend's bed for a week. He had better not object. I smile to myself and head toward the transport.

"Tris, I am sorry and I fully understand, but Providence is not going to allow you to go armed." Matthew says. I remove all of the visible weapons but leave the concealed ones in place. No way in hell am I going anywhere unarmed for a long while. I set the weapons under the desk and in the drawers hoping they won't be disturbed. Caleb does the same with the weapons I gave him. I give them an extra look and Matthew assures me they will be fine. He appears to secure the office with a pass code and I realize there isn't much I can do. We head to the transport.

This transport is larger and there is one man already inside. There is room for Caleb as well as myself and Matthew, we all climb in and buckle ourselves in. Matthew nods to the driver who pushes some buttons and hear the disembodied voice say, "Autopilot engaged" Just like when David and I left…

Was that JUST hours ago? I put my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees and decide, I just saw this ride I deserve to close my eyes and think of happier moments for a little while. Trying to think of a happier moment is actually kind of a struggle. I think of Four and he makes me smile to myself but I also realize that most of my memories of him are not what one would call happy. We have not had it easy since we met. I think back to the night on the Ferris wheel and the zip-line after I wish I could have shared that part of the night with him too but I understand that I had already pushed him far enough that night, I laugh a little to myself. I think, well if he had gone with us, he wouldn't have had a head start drinking for that wonderful memory of him praising me. I think of him helping me from the net and teasing me lightly about my name. At the time, it was a little scary but now that I know him, I think back and find it hilarious. Then I think of dinner that first night. It felt good to pick back at him a little. I will have to ask him what he thinks of that moment now. I just hope he is doing all right back in Chicago dealing with everything. Before I know it, Caleb is elbowing me pointedly and I hear Matthew say "here we are!"


	4. Chapter 4

Found a few embarrassing typos so I am re-uploading this chapter. No major content change just fixed a couple of typos and a sentence where Four talked too much.

Chapter 4 Tobias POV

Christina and I travel to Candor in silence. Finally, she gets it, not every moment requires running commentary. I look to her and see that ever-present pain in her eyes that has been around since Will died. I feel for her somewhat but I am more relieved that she finally stopped blaming Tris for it. I start to wonder how I would feel and refuse to continue that line of thinking. I cannot do that right now I cannot afford to upset myself, I need to focus on the mission ahead. I hate this political crap. I am trying to think of it like a mission with objectives. Like the computers I used to enjoy working on in secret at Abnegation or piecing together information in my job in intelligence. Take in the relevant information, think it through, respond accordingly. I take in the fact that it is sunset and try to consider how long this day has been.

Breaking the silence, Christina asks me; "So, what are you going to tell them."

"Everything I can," I tell her.

"And how are you going to do that?" She digs.

"I have no idea," I sigh.

Ugh. I can do this, I think to myself, it is not like I am afraid of public speaking, perks of obsessive fear landscape training. I am just not a talkative person. I am trying to think of a way to convey all of this information in as short of a speech as possible. Worst-case scenario I figured Christina is here to help me. Granted it sounds like it would be just my luck little miss motor mouth will clam up on me when I need her most. Probably best to plan for that. For the millionth time I wish Tris was here. She would know what to say. She would be able to get up there and say it with grace and poise, well, until questions broke out and she got upset at someone for being an idiot or a jerk. I smile to myself as I imagine her able to do this. She would also be able to help Christina to be useful in this mission too.

We arrive at Candor. I happen to meet Johanna right at the door. I allow her to go in first like a gentleman and greet her appropriately. She smiles but its tight lipped with suspicious eyes. We continue inside and head straight for the room where our interrogations took place I see some members Erudite heading that direction and one of the members of the Abnegation council is waiting outside. I will have to assume those are the new Erudite leaders.

We walk into the room and I see that there are 5 groups of 10 people, made up of black and white, red and yellow, grey, blue and multi colored worn clothing. They are seated as factions but are grouped strangely. Candor, Dauntless and Abnegation are near each other, but still clearly separate, near the front, Amity is seated toward the back, Factionless are also in the back but as far as they can get from the Amity. I am far too tired to look to see if Marcus is among the grey clothing, and take small notice that my mother is among the multi colored crowd. I only spare her the second glance because I am a little worried about her having been shot earlier today. When I take note of the Dauntless group, I notice there are only 7. I notice Frank, the one leader of Dauntless who was cleared of all charges and found not to have participated in selling out our faction, also the one who tried so hard to get me to join the leadership. I approach him and state "looks like you are short a few members"

He smiles and responds, "no, one is for you, the other for her," he says pointing to Christina, "and one is for Tris… Where is she?"

I release a sigh and pinch the skin between my eyes as I "To state it simply, she is outside the fence taking care of a few loose ends. I will explain the major details to everyone else at the same time. I am not looking forward to explaining all of this."

"Understandable," he nods as he continues, "I am sure you are exhausted. I hope this day can go quickly enough so that we can get back to Dauntless and let you get some rest. I cannot say I am surprised Tris has headed out to handle more danger, but I am surprised you did not go with her."

I take a moment to realize he said we will head back to Dauntless. It feels like so long ago that I slept in my own bed in a place I called my own. I look less forward to returning without Tris but I get the feeling my exhaustion will ease my suffering a bit. "Here is hoping, and yeah you will understand about that shortly," I finally respond.

Christina was close enough to hear that a seat was indicated saved for her, she still wears a look of surprise and confusion but takes a seat. She seems too tired to ask for an explanation or protest. I cannot blame her and find myself wishing I could rest too. I take a steadying breath and head to the middle of the room. The room quiets without me doing anything more than moving to the center of it. I take one more deep breath and say: "First I would like to tell you our story as to what happened when we got to the other side of the fence. I would like to give you the most important pieces of information for now. I would like to do it freely first. Once I feel I have covered the major aspects, I will submit to questions under truth serum. I would ask that for today the questions be limited to only what I talk about first. There will be time for more details, more explanation, more discussion and more truth serum some other day." I look to Jack Kang who stands up.

"I think that sounds reasonable enough for today, you certainly look like you have already had a very long very rough day," Jack states loud enough for the room to hear. I give him a look that I hope 'conveys gee thanks for the compliment but also thanks for agreeing.' He smirks back at me and continues, "is everyone else in agreement that this sounds reasonable?" He takes in the nods or verbal indications of assent. I note that there are a few glares but no one speaks up otherwise to disagree. I feel a miniscule amount of tension drain out of my body, clearly the worry that I would be here all night has abated, but the rest of the tension that I have to do this by myself certainly remains. I roll my shoulders to loosen the tension and take one more deep breath and begin. I put on my instructor face and voice so that the room can hear me. I also think it helps me get my thoughts out clearer. I also want to be a bit of my "scary instructor self" so they don't interrupt or ask too many questions.

"Outside the fence about a half a day walk is what they call a camo wall. I will explain in detail about that another day. There is a point on that journey where the land and sky are red and sickly looking, so I will advise that no one go wandering out there unprotected. Once we reached the camo wall, a portion of it dissipated and revealed people." I pause as I hear everyone gasp. "They picked us up and took us to a place they called O'Hare airport. Again more details on this later." I say the last bit a little more sternly as I see confusion on their faces and a few Erudite begin to whisper amongst themselves. The crowd settles at my stern warning. "We were decontaminated and take in for assessment. We were given these tattoos on our wrists." I show the underside of my arm, I know they cannot see the details well from their vantage point but it is clear they can still see it. "we then watch a program on the history of the war. It turns out that long ago, people had the technology to change the DNA in their babies to get desired traits and to rid of less desired traits. That is what lead to us being defined by one trait. They call those who are Divergent, or not Divergent enough," I snarl the last but quickly regain my composure, "'Damaged,' Tris is what they called 'Pure'" The murmuring starts again which I settle with an animated sigh and a glare. "It turns out there is a whole outside world. There is a small community outside of O'Hare, called "the fringe." The people at O'Hare call themselves the Bureau for Genetic Welfare They kidnap children from the fringe; wipe their memories with that same orange serum as we were attacked with here." More murmuring this time a glare won't do it. "Hey!" I shout, "I have not only had a long day, but I have been fighting for my life since the day of the Abnegation attack and I'm beyond patience. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get through this quickly and get some rest you can talk amongst yourselves when I am done!" Jack gives me a raised eyebrow of judgement at my outburst to which I shrug. He returns a smile as the room quiets and I continue.

"It was the leader at O'Hare who tried to wipe the memories of every citizen of Chicago with the orange serum gas that you saw earlier today. O'Hare and the fringe aren't the only people out there. There is also a place called Providence. I have not been there, you will have to ask Tris about that. Apparently, they have a council that decides things about this city, again I am not clear on the specifics. Tris is out there now dealing with the leader at O'Hare who sees us as nothing more than an experiment he controls to do with as he pleases and the council that seems to have the power to decide our fate as well."

I hear an Erudite member say "Experiment?" a little louder than they probably intended.

"Right" I say, nodding at the guilty Erudite. "I got a little ahead of myself. So, O'Hare is mostly run down and rebuilt quite like Chicago. Except for the leader's office, which is very nice. They have much more advanced technology than we have here including a flying vehicle and pods that they use for surveillance on this city. Chicago was built as an experiment to see if they could create more "Pure" people. Clearly, the hunt for Divergent got out of hand and the leader there decided that the best option was essentially a reset. To wipe everyone's memories and place us all back into factions." The murmurs of the crowd increase to a dull roar and become overwhelming. I opt to go take a seat on the other side of the room by myself for a moment while they regroup and decide on questions.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Wow, are people really reading this? I get so excited by the little numbers ticking up. Forgot to say This is intended to be 98% cannon to the movies. Since the books and movies are so different you sort of have to pick one and stick to it for at least the major plot points. I plan to try my best to stick to the movie version but reserve the right to fill in the blanks with the books where it won't conflict too badly. The internal dialogue is easier with help from the books. Also, I do have about 10 chapters prewritten I am just trying to be thorough and am being a bit hard on myself for this one. I fought with the timeline a lot but am not intending to lock myself into one yet hopefully its vague enough but gets the point across. You won't be getting anything sexy from me until I can age her up so it's not icky, so I want to stretch the cannon as far as I can but still make it logical. I am more than happy to explain my logic in a PM if you like.

Chapter 5 Tris POV

Together, we make same trek I did just hours ago with David. Was that earlier today? Was it yesterday? I have lost all track of time. I couldn't even tell you what today is. Too much has happened. Too much has been happening since Choosing Day. I am definitely tired of fighting for my life day after day for the past… How long has it even been? 10 weeks of Dauntless initiation training, a week or was it a month, in Amity? A month or so in Candor? a week (or longer?) with the Factionless. How long was I held captive in Erudite, was that about a week maybe a few days more? Then we spent what, a few weeks or so here in O'Hare? I grasp the ends of my hair and think back to when I cut it all off, I have a good 3 or so inches already grown back so it hasn't been just days, but it hasn't been the decades that it has felt like. The days of each major event are all blend together. Each section of time the days were so similar I couldn't distinguish one from the other as it happened much less now. The date matters little when you're surprised you wake up at all. I am pulled from my thoughts by our arrival at the door to the council's chambers. Matthew opens the door and holds it for me. Caleb and I walk in, followed by Matthew who closes the door behind us. The council is seated at the table as if they haven't moved since I was here last. There is one change, now there are 3 chairs in front of their table.

The lady in the middle nods to Matthew and he nods back. She turns to me and says "Welcome back Tris. I am sorry our last meeting went so poorly. I think we have much more to talk about now that more information has come to light for both of us."

"Right" I agree.

"Have a seat you three. We have much to discuss." She indicates toward the three chairs and we take a seat. "First, I am sorry for how the last meeting went. I was honestly surprised to realize David had not told you the truth but I am not sorry for telling you the truth. You deserved to know what was going on."

"I understand," I say, "but I am not worried about the events of the past at this point. My main concern now is how do we go forward."

"Right," she says, "Why don't you start with your thoughts."

"Well, I would like the residents of Chicago to be left alone."

"How do you mean left alone?" she asks.

"The experiment stops. Now. The surveillance stops. O'Hare can do whatever with the fringe and you can do whatever here, but I do not want there to be the possibility of our memories being wiped again. If you are going to insist on monitoring us then we expect help when we need it." I can feel myself getting angry so I stop there, for now.

"The experiment, fine. We are more than happy to be done with that. You saw that earlier that it was David's obsession and has cost us a lot over the years to maintain it. I think the results are clear and that Chicago is on a path to get the desired result. I think it will be more successful now that it is not a blind study. Don't you think?" She asks.

"You mean now that we know Divergent is a good thing? Yeah, I do think it will be more effective."

"As to completely stopping surveillance, I don't think we can do that." She says in an apologetic tone. I wait for her to continue. "The human population is small enough that we cannot in good conscience leave you entirely on your own. What kind of help did you have in mind in exchange for that?"

"Well, when the city was about to go to war stepping in would have been the right thing to do, but it seems clear that we are able to solve our own problems. You certainly weren't of any help there. Although, I suppose, I could think of a few things that you might be able to make better." I say peering over her shoulder out the window at the beautiful buildings.

"What do you have in mind?" She inquires.

"I don't see any reason for us to live in the city with it in such a state. Why should we be forced to live with crumbling buildings and dangerous ground if you have the technology to help us rebuild faster than we have been? Why should we have limited resources if you have the knowledge to help us have greater resources? I do not think we should be making major changes over night, but I think you are capable of helping us have much better lives."

"That sounds expensive and difficult, Tris," she responds.

"I think if you give us the knowledge, we might be able to figure it out. I do think you can help us rebuild the city though. Give us the information to tear down the broken buildings, give us the information on how to get the resources to build new ones. It takes forever to repair roads as we keep running out of materials."

"That part is simple Tris, you already do a lot of recycling and some mining on the outskirts, but you just need to be able to do it on a grander scale. My understanding is that Chicago already does this on a small level but a greater scale would certainly help you achieve the results you are looking for. You will need to start with the ability to make the materials you need."

"Tris, we also have a concern." She begins. "We do not want an influx of citizens from Chicago wanting to live here. We do not want that level of confusion and difficulty. I do not want to add in the complication of sending people from the outside into Chicago."

"I think most citizens would help in the rebuilding. I think it would also be a way to reintegrate the factionless a real place the society. Manpower we have. That is why I think if I can just take the information back to Chicago, they will be happy to put it to use. I just need to think of a way to dissuade them from pressing too hard on where I got it."

"I think we are going to be able to come up with something, Tris." She smiles. "what other changes are you proposing?"

"Well, we have only just started thinking about it and I only just tried to find my place in the established society, I am not sure it is my place to decide how to change it." I say furrowing my brow. "I think we will need some help on that front as well. I do think that if you WANT divergence then forcing people to be limited to their factions makes little sense. However, I can't see dispersing them right away. I don't want to leave the factionless so awfully situated either. That just seems so wrong. I am not sure how to reconcile the changes we need to make to do better, with the idea that what we have now mostly works."

"I think my son has some pretty good ideas on that, he has after all dedicated his life to the experiment." She says smiling at Matthew. "Matthew, what ideas did you have?"

"Well," Matthew begins, "I think that the economies are set and making major changes to that is too great of an undertaking." I nod at that sadly. "I do think that there needs to be intermingling of the factions, that there needs to be a system for intermarriage. This is still a society used to strict control so those things would still need to be strictly controlled. It would require new buildings." He looks to his mother who raises an eyebrow at him. "There need to be a few more living facilities throughout the city. I think that we need a central building where people from different factions can meet up and socialize. With the control required to not upset the city it might be only one or two evenings per week or something like that. I think that a Candor and an Erudite, as one example, could meet up at these nights and fall in love. We want this. We want people of differing strengths to have children and combine those strengths until we have more people like Tris. The new industries that would be brought in could allow for volunteers or workers from each faction to participate and some intermingling would happen there" He says. I am impressed at how much he has thought this through and intrigued at his ideas. "These couples would need a place to live. Distribution would be handled with assignments based on need as it is now, just with new buildings. The Erudite half of the couple can't be expected to live in Candor nor vice versa. They would need a building outside of their factions to share a home."

"I don't know how we will get them all to participate in the intermingling. Abnegation barely has much spare time and barely intermingles within their own community. I suppose if there is a service to be provided such as refreshments or clean up some of them will go. What about the separate economies?" I ask.

"Well that is complicated but doable." He starts. "The Candor would work and shop at Candor, each faction member still participates only in their own economy. They could work out taking turns on who pays for what and what they buy between each faction. They would be allowed to shop together, but the points would stay separated appropriately. If they wanted something from a different faction, they would be able to barter with goods."

"What about the factionless?" I ask.

"Well as you pointed out earlier, there is work for them. They already work as janitors and construction workers around the shared locations used throughout the city, they just need a place to live and to be compensated better." Matthew turns to face me. "I think there is probably a bit more within each faction they may be able to help with too. Perhaps cooking and some of the cleaning and repair tasks within the factions."

"I guess I had never really thought about it, we did all that for ourselves in Abnegation, I didn't get to live in Dauntless long enough to find out how any of that works." I glare.

"It is like that in Erudite," Caleb interjects. I redirect my glare at him for having had such an easier time to have the luxury of taking notice of every-day things. My gaze softens as I realize it isn't his fault. "People who don't have specific higher jobs get assigned to do those kinds of things all the time."

"Instead of their regular job they stop and do these menial tasks?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yeah, except for some it's their only job, pretty sure that's the case in Dauntless. It would be logical as to how it was so easy to recruit willing traitors." Caleb says. He has that stupid patronizing look on his face so I glare at him again.

I turn to Matthew. "People stopping their actual jobs for this seems like such a waste." I say. "or having well trained soldiers to be assigned to only clean." I add with an annoyed look at Caleb.

Matthew smiles. "Yeah I've always thought so too. In the mean time you have the Factionless starving and freezing. They are certainly capable of these tasks and deserve a place in society. It isn't glamorous, but if they contribute to a faction then said faction can compensate them accordingly. Said compensation should improve their lives for the better. I also think we could give you the information to train them into new skills such as construction and other types of building maintenance. I also think the first building that you should worry about is where to house the factionless. Start building them their own faction type structure. I will look into possible locations using our surveillance pods for now."

I nod quietly in agreement. "These are great ideas and all, but I am not sure anyone will listen to me, I don't know how to get them to settle down and even have this talk."

Matthew and his mother both smile at me. "I think you will be able to do more than you know." His mother says kindly.

"Tris, try to remember how things were with Johanna. She was prepared to include you in leadership. The right people see the value in it."

"But Evelyn…" I start.

"Evelyn was blinded by her ambition and stuck in her plan. Four supports you and will help you in dealing with her, he was already trying but you didn't see it." Matthew interrupts.

I think back to the instances to which he is referring. I remember, but I just don't quite see it the same. "If you say so." I respond.

"Tris," Caleb interjects "I don't think you see in yourself what everyone else sees in you. I have had to watch my little sister talk with faction leaders like an equal. You didn't see how Janine treated you as a threat. If you don't believe him, believe me when I say, you already are a leader in Chicago. You and Four are both voices people will listen to." I look at him and really take the moment to ponder what he is saying. I have had to deal with each faction leader individually on my own or with Four by my side. Part of me cannot believe I did that. I was doing what I thought was right at the time, doing right by other people I wasn't really thinking of myself in those situations. Looking back I guess I did talk to them and they did somewhat listen to me at times.

I look from my brother back to Matthew then Matthew's mother. It occurs to me I don't know her name but I also realize, I don't care, I probably won't contact her ever again. "Assuming they will listen to me," I begin, "what else can you do to help us?"

The man situated to the left of Matthew's mother is the one to answer this time "We will have to discuss that as a council. I think you should head back to Chicago and come back a week from now and we will give you whatever aid it is we decide we will be providing."

"I am not going anywhere empty handed" I say. "I need something to take home to get started rebuilding. To get the Allegiant and the Factionless to calm down and even begin to talk it is going to take something big. I also need to explain to them about Providence and try to convince them that they don't want abandon Chicago to come live here instead." The man looks at me angry.

"Do not threaten us Ms. Prior." He says.

"It is not a threat. It is a real concern, sir," I respond.

Matthews mother retakes control of the conversation with just a shift in her posture. I then see why it is she is in her position of power. "I think we can send you back with the information we discussed today on restructuring the society. We will also send you back with the information on how to demolish the ruined buildings, and start building for the factionless. You can tell them that the people outside the fence have lost interest in Chicago. That they are happy to leave you in peace and stop interfering. As to what other assistance we can or will provide, we will let you know. Make travel plans with Matthew to meet back here in 7 days, first thing in the morning. " She stands and walks to the man at the end of the table. I notice he is at a computer. He hands her a small device and she holds it out to Caleb. "Here is a start of some simple ideas, I believe O'Hare has the ability to make sure you can use the data in Erudite before you head back to Chicago."

"I think that is a start," I say. We take the dismissal for what it is and stand up and leave. Before I walk out the door I turn and say, "thank you."

She nods back and says, "you are welcome, let us hope this council can come to an agreement as to even more ways to help. Safe travels."

We walk back to the ship and get back in with the pilot. Matthew instructs him to get us back to O'Hare for now. The sun is setting and the flight back is beautiful. We arrive and I am suddenly on alert. I wonder if there will be some sort of authorities waiting for me to take me away to face my punishment as a murderer. Matthew notices my nerves apparently because he tells me, "Don't worry, as David's successor, I took care of it already." I can't help but wonder what he means but for the moment I let it be as we have much more at hand and I am already tired. We disembark back into David's office and Matthew tells the pilot just to wait a bit. Matthew shows Caleb how to transfer the information on the device we were given to a flash drive.

"Do you need anything else here or are you ready to get back to Chicago?" Matthew asks.

"I am beyond ready to go home." I respond.

"Alright then," Matthew says. "Let me do just one more thing." He indicated to Caleb that he would like to take his seat and he sits down at the computer. He types for a bit as Caleb watches over his shoulder. I head to the desk to retrieve my weapons and notice some of what he is doing on the computer as well. I see an image the exterior of the city where the landscape was red ruin as he types and clicks around on the screen. I hand Caleb his set of weapons. Matthew stands up and heads back toward the ship indicating that we should follow. I begin to follow him that direction.

"Wait," Caleb says, "I want one of those surveillance pods!" I laugh at my egghead brother and shake my head expecting Matthew to correct him that it was impossible.

"That can be arranged. Not today, but shortly I believe we can make that happen," Matthew responds. "Maybe we talk about one in each faction eventually?"

"Yeah!" Caleb exclaims excitedly. I glare at him for asking for things without discussing it but consider that Four did say he worked in intelligence so maybe they aren't a terrible idea. Matthew chuckles and leads us to the ship. We plan our meet up time and location for next week on the trip back to Chicago.

I ask Caleb "where do you think Tobias is now?" He shrugs in response. Matthew says, "Well, for now we still have surveillance so let me see if anyone is in." He keys up the communication system and speaks to the person who responds on the other side. He asks if anyone is in surveillance they indicate that one person was willing to go in with the corpse being in the room. That person indicates that Tobias is in Candor but appears to be wrapping up. They further indicate that everyone is going back to their factions to wait for me. I am not feeling up to dealing with any of this crap today. I am exhausted and just want to spend the night with my boyfriend and get some rest. I want to catch him up on everything before I talk to the city leaders. I decide to head to Dauntless to his apartment and wait for him there. It is dark out at this point so we drop Caleb off at Erudite. Matthew drops me off at Dauntless and I head inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that I have gotten over myself enough to post chapter 5, I have several ready to go thanks to my Betas. I am still writing and am at about Chapter 14. It looks like I have about 10 real readers now according to the numbers. I am starting to see why some people hold chapters hostage for reviews but I wouldn't dare. I am just excited to see the numbers tick up. Hopefully people stay interested! Thank you for reading! I am so excited here is a second chapter in two days!

Chapter 6 Four POV

I stay in my seat while the faction representatives all talk amongst themselves in their groups. Before I know it, the factions are also shouting at each other. I lower my head and rub my temples to ease the headache I can feel forming. I suppose I should probably be the one to stand up and stop this nonsense but I am just so tired. I am still trying to figure out my place in all of this. Suddenly Jack Kang stands up and calls the room to order. It takes a moment or two but they do eventually settle down but it is clear that the tensions are high. I notice Jack has moved closer to me and is looking to me. He looks to be asking me a question and by the look of the annoyance on his face he is asking me a second time. I had better focus if I want to get out here in a reasonable amount of time.

"Four, you said you were willing to undergo another round of truth serum?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah." I respond. I think the unspoken "if I have to" is understood by his reaction to the look on my face.

"While I believe you have no reason to lie about such things, I do think it would be helpful to everyone here if you could restate everything you said under truth serum." He says gently. I nod and walk to him where he is preparing a needle of truth serum. I sigh, stand up and head his way. I hold out my hand to take the needle. It does feel better to take control of it for myself. I am a little nervous because the truth of who released the memory serum is my mother. I will try to avoid that part and see if I can save her. If they ask, it will be on her to deal with the consequences of her actions. I look to her with what I hope is a blank look on my face. I can see she is scared.

"The system that allowed the memory serum to disperse throughout the city was put in place by the Bureau for Genetic Welfare. It was the leader of the Bureau who orchestrated the release of the serum." There, I think, that is technically the truth. I feel a little heavy as I leave my mother out of it, but it passes. "There are people at the Bureau and people in a place they call the fringe. The people at the Bureau pick up children from the fringe, wipe their memories and take them in and put them to work. There is a location called Providence. I know little about it as only Tris has been there. If all goes well Tris is there now dealing with them and hopefully has dealt with the leaders of O'Hare. The history of this city is that it was one of many major cities and after the war was set up as an experiment in repairing genetic damage. The war was fought because people altered their genetics for desired traits. That resulted in people being like we are now; a society of people with extremely dominant traits at the sacrifice of others. Too much intelligence results in a lack of compassion was the example we were given. The apparent goal is to continue as we are and try to share our traits to produce what they call "genetically pure" people. This is probably the real reason for the rule allowing initiates to choose a faction despite an aptitude, in hopes that people with different traits would find each other and have children with multiple traits. The leader at O'Hare was trying to reset the experiment with the memory serum, but Tris, saved us all. Again." I take a deep breath and wait for questions.

"What were the parameters of the experiment?" Some random Erudite asks. Even under the truth serum I roll my eyes.

As I open my mouth to speak, Jack stands up and says: "That question is out of line now. Please stay within the scope of the testimony. There will be time for clarification later."

"When will Tris be back with more information?" This question comes from Johanna.

I simply give them a tired shrug.

Johanna continues: "I think we should all return to our factions and try to pick up the pieces and regroup for now. We can always decide to go back to war if Tris comes back with a reason that we should. I do think the reason we went to war may be solvable but only time will tell. My people will stand down for now unless otherwise provoked. We will however, be prepared." She levels that intimidating stare at my mother who looks a little surprised but levels a similar stare in return. I look around the room and notice everyone else seem quite relieved.

"That seems reasonable." Evelyn says. "However, you get to go back to your comfortable homes, we are to head back to the cold?"

Johanna responds darkly "you seem to have survived well enough up to this point I am sure a few more days will not make or break you. We need to wait for Tris and get more information. We also need to gather our respective faction members affected by the serum and take them home."

With that, everyone quiets. It is a tense restless quiet but it seems they are done with me. Jack walks up and administers the anti-serum.

Everyone in the room disperses, to head back to their factions I presume. Frankly at this point I don't care. The exhaustion is winning and all I can think about is getting back to my bed. I desperately wish Tris would be here with me soon. I walk back with Christina a little behind the other Dauntless. It is dark outside at this point. When we reach the train, I get my own train car so that I can have some peace.

I get to my apartment thinking only of how bad I wish Tris were here and of how much I am looking forward to a good night's sleep in my own bed. I walk through the door and the first thing I notice is that the lights are on. I do a quick visual scan of the apartment and note the pile of weapons in the corner by the door. I help myself to a rifle and notice the bathroom door is closed. I turn off the light switch and plunge the apartment in darkness. The bathroom light will backlight my target just fine while helping to conceal me a bit and add some confusion to the person coming out expecting them on. I look at my sparsely furnished apartment trying to decide on better cover when the door opens so I raise the rifle…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tris POV

I let myself into the apartment and divest myself of my outer weapons in the corner by the door. I will find a better place to secure them shortly but right now I just don't have it in me to worry much about someone getting in and using one of my own weapons against me. I keep my concealed weapons on my person to compensate for such laziness for now. I dig through the drawers and steal one of Tobias' t-shirts. I realize I have no clean underwear since I don't really live here, nor do I really have much in the way of possessions these days. I remember that I did have some stuff down in the initiate dorms and decide I can quickly run and grab that to have at least a little something for comfort. I run to the initiate dorms quickly for my small stash of clothes and other belongings (really just my old watch) that I left there so long ago. I let out an audible groan still frustrated with my sense of time since that point and even before. I grab what I need and head to Tobias' apartment.

Once back in the apartment I grab my undergarments and his t-shirt head into the bathroom to take a shower. I strip down starting with weapons. I leave one gun on the back of the toilet and one on the vanity. I secure the knife sheath to the shower's curtain rod. A quick glance in the small mirror shows I am still wearing the headset from earlier today that goes with the Bureau uniform. I cannot believe I have had that on all day and didn't realize, I take it off and set it on the sink. I let out a small scream of frustration at how hectic life has been. Nothing I can do about it right now.

Feeling secure enough for the moment I shower and slide on clean clothes. I suddenly feel a LOT better. Once I am dressed I slide the knife sheath back on my calf for now since I know I still left the other guns stupidly exposed. I grab the pistol from the vanity to carry with me to put with the rest of the weapons when I put them away.

As I am thinking of where I will put them, I hear the front door to the apartment open and close. I lift the pistol to a more defensive position and slowly open the door. I notice that the apartment is dark but the bathroom light gives me just enough illumination to see who just entered the apartment. Doesn't take me long to realize it is Tobias and he is leveling a rifle at me. I spare a thought to wonder if he is back in another sim to kill me or if he is just a highly trained, smart man in a war zone. He appears to take in the fact that it is me and lowers the rifle. I lower the pistol in my hands. I set it back where it was on the vanity and start walking toward him. He sets the rifle down and rushes toward me. Once he reaches me he takes me in his arms and holds me tightly. He is breathing very hard and I realize I am too. He lets go of me only to reach up and grab my face. He stares into my eyes and looks like he is searching for something.

"Tobias, what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask a little confused, but I also feel like he might be thinking the same thing. Part of me wonders if he really is here or if I have just wished for it so hard my imagination is tricking me. I wonder if I was captured and put under yet another sim or if I passed out from exhaustion and am dreaming.

"I am having a hard time believing this is real" He admits.

"Oh I know all too well what you mean." I say and suddenly I realize that I am crying.

"Are you really here? Is the war really at a pause and I finally have you home, somewhat safe and all to myself for a few hours of actual privacy?" He asks with a bit of a laugh building as he speaks. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs.

"Believe me, I understand what you mean. Ugh," I scoff my frustration building, I wipe the tears from my eyes for what feels like a daily exercise at this point. "We have so much to discuss. I would rather lie in bed and cry for days but we are far from having a moment of peace." I am frustrated to be crying yet again which only leads to me crying harder. Tobias pulls me closer and just holds me through the torrent of emotions wracking my body.

"Tris, it is absolutely ok to feel like this. After everything we have been through, the fact you are just now feeling like this and showing it is impressive." Tobias tries to soothe me but I am still not happy with feeling weak. "It's natural to release your emotions like this. We haven't had the safety to mourn our losses or even take a deep breath until now. Let it out now so we can get back to work in the morning." He says leading me to the bed. He lifts me up and lays me down on the bed where the covers are still flipped to the side. I spare a bit of brain power to realize this is how he pushed the blankets off his body when the simulation began. I wonder how it woke him up but I am too tired to discuss it tonight. Realizing that the blankets mean this is his side of the bed, I scoot over to the other side and get comfortable under the blankets. Tobias heads over to his dresser, trades out his pants for sleep shorts. After checking the locks on the door and windows, he crawls into bed beside me, kisses me and settles himself down to sleep. I feel him pull me closer and hold me tight as I start to drift off. It feels good to feel safe enough to really sleep and to have him beside me makes me fall asleep even faster.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Do make sure you aren't skipping chapters thinking I will recap every time. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't. I also don't pay attention to word count. This stuff is all about feel and flow. My hoop teacher would be so proud if she knew I had flow in some part of my life… I am kind of obsessed with checking for views. Damn website is showing more people reading Chapter 7 than 6? It also looks like I am losing people along the way If you've stuck with me so far THANK YOU! There is a lot of this sucker pre-written, there will just be a slight hold up after now for my Four-Beta to approve all Four-dialogue. I re-read the book this weekend and have the movie on for background noise enough that I am expecting a letter of worry from Amazon any day now. Trying really hard to be consistent and fix everything that might have been a cliffhanger. Found a doozy today I am dealing with in chapters 14-16 and that's just acknowledging it, not even resolve! I am having a blast and just hope someone is along for the ride. I don't need to be popular just would like to know one person is out there enjoying this.

Chapter 8 Tobias POV

As the bathroom door opens I level my rifle at the intruder and take a deep steadying breath to prepare myself for the worst. The first thing I notice is the pistol in her hands. The second thing I notice is that it is Tris. Good thing I was planning on a verbal warning first. I blink a time or two and notice her put the pistol down in the bathroom. I resist the urge to throw the rifle to the ground and place it down gently. I don't even spare a thought that safety is second nature to the point it is a priority even now. I rush toward her and hold her tight like she might disappear any moment.

I pull back just enough to look at her face. I hold her face in my hand and search her face with my eyes trying to memorize every detail of this moment and to really convince myself she really is here and that this is real. She looks a little confused.

"I am having a hard time believing this is real." I admit.

"Oh I know all too well what you mean." She says and I notice she has begun to cry.

"Are you really here? Is the war really at a pause and I finally have you home, somewhat safe and all to myself for a few hours of actual privacy?" I ask my voice cracking with emotion that seems almost like humor. I use my thumbs to wipe away her tears as the come. I am deeply touched that she feels safe enough with me to break down like this.

"Believe me, I understand what you mean. Ugh," she scoffs, "Why am I crying! After everything we have been through I cannot believe I am acting like this. We have so much to discuss." I can tell she is getting angrier and beginning to cry even harder. I pull her in closer and just hold her as she sobs and groans in anger.

"Tris, it is absolutely ok to feel like this. After everything we have been through, the fact you are just now feeling like this is impressive." I try my best to soothe her but this is an internal battle. I will fight by her side in every battle she will ever face until my last breath but I can only be so effective with this kind. Still I try. "It's natural to release your emotions like this. We haven't had the safety to mourn our losses or even take a deep breath until now. Let it out now so we can get back to work in the morning." Her sobs begin to subside and I lift her up and place her in the bed where my sheets were tossed aside. Wow, it seemed like both a lifetime ago and just yesterday was the last time she got out of this bed to head to her test. After I saw them injecting the sim serum I hid out. I did not sleep that night I spent the evening hiding out and observing so I would notice when something happened. I watch as she scoots over to the other side of the bed to make room for me. As she snuggles into the bed to get comfortable I smile as I enjoy the feelings that come with knowing she is comfortable with me, that we are home, that I have her here with me safe and able to sleep for the first time in far too long. I change for bed and make sure the apartment is secure out of habit and crawl into bed. I lean over and kiss her then decide that isn't good enough. It has felt like forever since I last held her so I reach out and drag her to me. It is not long before her breath evens out and I know she is asleep. I feel myself drifting off quickly and decide I will worry about tomorrow when it gets here. For now, I will just enjoy the comfort of having the girl I love held close to me in my own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I got my first story follow yesterday! I promised myself if just one person was along for the ride I would keep going. This chapter is getting posted earlier than planned just for you! I am most of the way through chapter 16 but 11-16 are in beta process. Excited to see that it looks like I have about 10 of you along for the ride. Thank you!

Chapter 9 Tris POV

I pull myself from a nightmare where David has shot me. I wake and crack my eyes open and note that it is still dark. I feel the strong arm over my stomach and realize I am in the arms of the man I love. I also feel rested for the first time in a while. I also take note of how comfortable the bed is, then realize it smells like him in a way the beds in O'Hare, Amity, Erudite, Candor, and the factionless building did not. I realize we must be in his apartment. I close my eyes again and drift back off to sleep.

Consciousness slams into me. Mentally I feel as though I've startled awake but these last few… days? Weeks? Months?... shit I need to remember to ask someone the date, probably best if I ask a Candor. This past however long it has been, I realize ever since Edward's attack, has taught me to lie still and keep my breathing even and slowly crack my eyes rather than make sudden movements. It came in handy in my cell in Erudite as well. I find myself sparing only a fraction of a second to be annoyed at being used to this tactical wake up ability and long for the days I could rise and stretch. I take stock of my surroundings. I feel a warm body next to me and feel the comforting presence of Tobias. I ease my eyes open a crack and realize we are back in his apartment I am facing the center of his bed and see the back of his strong shoulders. He shifts in his sleep and I can tell he is also waking. I relax, realizing for the moment we are safe. I then wonder why I feel as though I startled awake. I note the light streaming in the windows and realize this is probably the longest I have slept in…. yet again, I have no idea how long it has been. I reach out my hand and place it on his ribs. He reaches for my hand and pulls me closer. I snuggle in tight around him and hold him. He moves my hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it and clutches my arm to him tight as he settles back in. I chuckle to myself as I realize that I am holding my big "scary boyfriend." He snuggles in deeper and pulls me tight around him. I have never done this before. I think back to initiation and remember considering comforting Al wondering if this is what he would have needed. That thought reminds me of his crush on me and my thought that he was too weak for me. Holding Tobias feels amazing though. He is not weak at all.

As I think on it I realize, this poor man has never really had anyone who made him feel safe like this. Abnegation didn't allow for much coddling even when we were younger and with his mother gone and his father being the jerk that he is I imagine he got even less affection and safety than those of us who were allowed to sneak a hug here and there. I relax into it and hold him tight. I feel the sting of what want to be tears but they don't come. I just hold him and do my best for him. I feel so special to be holding him like this. To be this strong man's only source of comfort is an intense realization. I breathe in his scent and ponder the weight of such a thought. To see him around people he is the kind of man who steps toward someone and they instinctively step back. While it is a rare sight in Dauntless I remember feeling it myself and have seen it everywhere else time and again. He is a beautiful balance of strength and vulnerability. I recall Uriah calling him my "scary boyfriend" this is a man who commands respect and can put fear into people without intending to, yet here he is clearly enjoying being held by his small ridiculous girlfriend. I feel him settle back into a light sleep so I close my eyes and breathe in the moment just a little while longer.

I wake again from our snooze and take note of how bright it is. I suppose we slept much later than we normally would. I don't think many people will hold it against us. If they do I am more than happy to give them a piece of my mind. I notice that I can feel Tobias stirring as well. We had shifted at some point in our short snooze to his arm over me as I lay on my back. I mentally debate between closing my eyes and snuggling back in for a little while longer, and rolling over to start our morning and talk about yesterday. As I think of yesterday I think of the many, many things that happened. Before I stop myself, I groan. Tobias is already on his side and lifts his head over mine and gives me that damn eyebrow with a semi blank face. His expression wavers between amused and concerned. "Just thinking about yesterday." I say. He nods. I roll into his chest and he holds me tighter. "I am not ready to get up at all," I say.

"I know," he says.

"I don't want to move from here for a week." I confess.

"Oh, eventually, that's the plan." He says conspiratorially.

I give him an answering smile which wilts into sad realization that we don't know when "eventually" will be. "But for now, we still have a city to save. Granted, a small part of me feels like a city that needs saved by teenage outcasts deserves to suffer a little longer." He barks out a laugh and lays his head back down.

"Then let them for a few more hours." He says.

"As desperately as I want that, we have limited time and more than too much to do in what we have." I tell him. He looks at me a bit questioningly but hugs me tight one more second then lets me get up.

I get up and head to the bathroom. Once I get out and start moving around the apartment to start getting ready for the day, he speaks up.

"Today let's try something new." He says.

"Oh? What's that?" I ask confused.

"How about we spend some time getting on the same page before we charge ahead without each other?" He says with a smile.

"Sounds like a fascinating and untried new strategy." I laugh. I know we have a history of communication problems. He has a good point that we need to work harder at working together. I take it with good humor since he says "We" and I know he is admitting it is a flaw for him as much as it is for me. The funniest part of all of it is how wonderfully we work together in battle. I remember when we took down Jeanine together in the first battle so seamlessly and without words. The way that we can communicate with only glances and small gestures in battle is when we are at our best. It is when we have to be diplomatic and make real plans that we struggle to get on the same page.

"Tris," he starts. "I think we can cut ourselves a little slack on our issues."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Walking his direction.

"This is all still pretty new to both of us. We have been through hell, but we really haven't had that long to figure each other out nor the ability, the way other couples would."

"You have a point." I admit. I close the distance and put my arms around his waist and tuck my head under his chin. He automatically snakes his arms around my waist in return. "You know how good I am at being flawed. I love you and I hate fighting with you. But it feels like all we do is fight whether it is each other or some external bullshit. I really want us to be on the same page from now on and fight together instead. The way we fight together can be a thing of beauty when it is physical, we just struggle with communication when there is no physical battle."

"Yeah." He says, kissing my forehead. "I love you too, Tris." We stay like that a few more moments before we part.

"So, shall we get some breakfast and then talk about what happened last night?" I ask.

"Sure. After last night's meeting they sent everyone back to their factions so we can go see if the cafeteria is open." He suggests.

"That's certainly a development," I say a little surprised. "Sounds like a plan though." We are dressed and head for the door in no time. We get down to the cafeteria and it appears that everyone did indeed come home last night, but it also appears that the cafeteria staff isn't fully back to work. There are some items set out so people don't starve but it is by no means the usual spread. We grab some fruit and stale muffins and head back to the apartment. Before we get out of the cafeteria area we see Christina. I look to Tobias with a questioning look on my face. I think it would be easier to tell her everything at the same time but we did just discuss getting on the same page together first before we deal with the outside world. It will be easier to tell her what happened once we have a plan I think. I do not feel like I need an outside perspective while I deal with just trying to communicate with my boyfriend. We struggle with that enough as it is, better not to invite trouble this early. He nods, but I just go to Christina and hug her and head back to him. He looks to me confused and I say, "I will catch up with her later." He seems a little surprised but keeps walking with me back to his apartment.

"So, who goes first?" I ask.

"You said something about a time limit, why don't you go first so we can decide about that first." He suggests. He has a fair point. I need to tell him that we have a week before I have to go back.

"Ok," I take a deep breath and begin. "Well, we got back and Caleb was smart enough to park the ship a mile out and we hiked in. He also knew of a back way in so we had little trouble getting to the surveillance room. David was in there with a pod operator. I took care of him pretty quickly."

"Took care of?" He asks. Of course, he wants me to say it out loud, I sigh. "Look Tris, I just need to know where everything stands. We have both done some things and made mistakes, its ok you can tell me." I know he has a point but I don't look forward to sharing with him the awful things I've done.

"Oh, this wasn't a mistake" I tell him. "He is gone for good. You can trust me on that. I am just not ready to say out loud what exactly I did to him."

"Tris, I can just ask Caleb to tell me about it." He teases.

"Then do that." I snap. He gives me that small cocky smile and questioning eyebrow. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. I just need to deal with this myself before I go talking about it." He pulls me close.

"This is somewhat what I was talking about earlier. If we cannot talk about these things with each other it builds into larger problems later." I nod as he prods.

"I slit his throat then stabbed him in the heart. We stood there and watched him bleed until Caleb assured me that a doctor couldn't bring him back." I say a little louder than intended. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"If that's the truth then yeah." He says his tone patient.

"It's the truth. Caleb will tell you." I say back to normal volume.

"I don't need Caleb. If you tell me that's the truth I believe you." He states calmly. He chuckles a little "That's also impressive as hell Tris."

"Well I did have a great instructor." I say with a smirk. My smirk fades and I say, "I just don't want you to think less of me for these things."

"That's not gonna happen." He says in a familiar way. He was right last time he said it so I will press on for now.

"If you say so." He waits patiently for me to go on. "After we got past that, we found Matthew next, who took us to David's office. He gave Caleb control of the computer with no problem and he talked with me. He quickly made us an appointment with the Council and we talked and had a bite to eat. He has some helpful ideas."

At that Tobias cocks an eyebrow. "Just hear me out on that part." I say. "He says we probably have to somewhat keep the faction system since that is how our economies are based. He agrees that the factionless should be taken care of better and has ideas on how to better integrate them into society. He also said the point is that we are supposed to be marrying between factions so that children can get the benefits of multiple traits so some changes need to be made there." I pause to let him consider that for a moment. He dips his head to indicate that I should continue. "Oh, and his mother is on the Council, so that has already been a bit helpful." He lets out an exaggerated breath almost like a laugh. "Caleb wiped their servers of all the information about Chicago but saved it to his own device to take back to Erudite. Then we went back to Providence. The Council saw us right away and they listened to what I had to say pretty well." He looks a little surprised. "They are cautious and want us to come back in a week to discuss what help they are willing to give us. They agreed to my demand to stop the experiment. What is left to discuss is how much they are willing to help us make the city more livable and what level of surveillance they expect to maintain after this. Oh, and Matthew said Caleb can have a surveillance pod." I say with a wry smile. He shares the same expression.

"Anything else." He asks.

"That's the fast version. There might be small details I'm forgetting, but I can't wait another second to find out what happened here. Your turn." I say.

"Well, I got mom out of Erudite and told the city to elect 10 leaders of each faction and meet in Candor at sunset. I told them that the war happened because of genetic modifications that caused us to be single trait based. That O'Hare was the Bureau for Genetic Welfare, and that they watched and controlled us and that they are the ones who made it possible for the memory serum to happen as well as the fact they orchestrated its release." He looks at me pointedly.

"You left your mother's part of it out." I state. He nods in return. I nod back. "Ok. I understand, especially, as bloodthirsty as they all were when I left." I nod for him to continue.

"I did tell them that you are pure. I also told them that only you can tell them about Providence and the Council." He says, flinching.

"That's fair." I say.

"Then I said most of that again under truth serum. Oh, and Dauntless saved seats for you, Christina and myself last night in their 10 elected representatives." He adds. I sigh and shake my head. I remember what Johanna told me.

"I want nothing to do with leadership." I start.

"But Tris, we have a responsibility," he begins to interject. I raise my hand to stop him.

"I know. For now, I will do what we have to, but I have every intention of stepping back as soon as possible. I don't think it's right that I am making decisions for a faction I was officially a member of for less than a day. My goal will be to try and just deliver information from the outside. I will do what I must but I don't have to like it."

"Fair enough." He says moving closer to me and taking hold of my hand.

"Is it really so bad to just want a normal life?" I plead lightly.

"No." He responds with a sigh. "I get it."

I sigh and decide I should continue my story and get back to making a plan. "So, the Council gave us some information so we can get started." He cocks an eyebrow indicating I should continue. That's my Tobias. A man of many words… "Caleb took it with him to Erudite." Supposedly he should be able to dig it all out and have Erudite put it to work. Another part of the idea is to train the factionless to help supplement the labor force. I think everyone will have to take part and help rebuild the city. It will be hard to have Amity do much, but I think other than the really necessary things like Amity producing our food, law enforcement keeping the peace and Erudite's doctors, everyone else should be helping at least somewhat. They said the information would tell us how to tear down the ruined buildings faster, and use or make new materials to make more so that we aren't running out of materials before we can finish a project."

"Wow." Tobias says. "You did all that in an evening?"

"This coming from the guy who got a warring city to go home and chill out for a night." I laugh. "As far as new buildings, we are thinking to build a facility for the factionless, like the rest of the factions have. Then, we discussed new buildings in which people who want to marry someone from another faction can live."

"Marry between factions? How would that work?" He asks calmly.

"We want people to share traits, we don't want to continue having people of the same dominant trait creating more children of the same dominant trait. It would be better if people could intermarry. However, we still have the economies to worry about. Each half of the couple would have to maintain their place in their own faction, especially their job. Their points would stay there and be spent there but contribute to the household. We keep the test to help people succeed and see how many divergents we have. Everyone still only gets to choose once because we have a system in place for a 16 year old to join a new faction and integrate but to allow people to move more than that would be too much. The factionless will have to maintain some sort of system to accept people at any time. People can still choose the factionless but I don't think it should be formal. We need to give the factionless a new name and a decent place in society. It won't be glamorous or ideal, but the work should allow them to live normal lives. I think eventually the system that allows the factionless to integrate people at any time will allow us to dissolve the faction system once it seems practical, but I don't think it will be in our lifetime."

"Tell me more about the plan for the factionless." He states still calm as ever. I know he wants to make sure it is enough to keep his mother happy. It couldn't have been easy for him to have her back but also have her doing what she was while he disagreed with it.

"Well, it seems dumb to have our law enforcement personnel stop what they're doing to fix things or make home repairs. The factionless already keep the trains moving and make minor repairs and clean up around here, they still have skills and abilities they should be compensated and we should expand on that. They could do some of these repairs and other major things within the factions for some sort of compensation from the person receiving the benefit. Credits aren't transferrable but the faction member could buy clothes or food or any other item for the person helping them out. Additionally, people would be able to barter between factions. Everyone is given a home already it would only be fair to make sure the factionless get homes too."

"That's incredible Tris." He says with calm awe. "I am curious as to how we will pull all of this off."

"I am too. We haven't looked at the information yet. I'm sure Caleb is already working on it." I say.

"You just trusted that it would be on there?" He asks a little wary.

"Yeah, I figure if they screw us over I can always go back and get what I need by force." He looks amused by this statement. I mean it somewhat as a joke but won't hesitate to really do it.

"You said they still want to keep an eye on us?" He asks.

"That is still under discussion, I think I will settle for allowing Matthew and maybe one other person to watch us. They said they will intervene if it is necessary. I have my doubts on that and made that clear. I think we will have to get in writing as to what instances in which they will help us, for the sake of clarity, not that it can be trusted nor enforced if they break their end..."

"Why do they care at all? What's in it for them?" Tobias is full of good questions tonight.

"Well it was indicated that they worry about all of us wanting to come live there. We would disrupt their perfect little system. I think the best way to do that is to make Chicago desirable enough to make people want to stay here."

"That makes sense, I guess." He says clearly a little skeptical still.

"I am not sure either yet, but, I would like to spend the rest of this week getting Chicago safe enough that we can both leave and you can come with me. Maybe we can take another leader or two with us as well but I am not sure yet. I think we need to go just you and I and maybe Caleb in a week, then a final meeting will be with even more people."

"That seems reasonable." He starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"And you really doubt your abilities as a leader? Seriously?" he continues to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen, it seems ridiculous to ask me to lead a society I am barely considered an adult in."

"I felt the same way when Max approached me. I refused, then, look what happened with Eric." He counters.

"Well, we all know you're special, and Eric wanted it bad enough. I am neither as amazing as you nor do I want it at all." I respond.

"According to the Bureau you're much more special than I am, remember." He counters bitterly.

"Yeah," I scoff, "whatever." He laughs lightly at me. "Moving on from that nonsense, what is the plan for here for this week?" I finally ask.

"Well first, you need to tell everyone what you want them to know. We need to decide what that is. We need to get peace here. I think if we tell them about the plan to help the Factionless, I think Evelyn will calm down. She won't be happy about the wait, but I think anything being done will be a good start."

"Fair enough." I respond. "I think I need to be careful about what I say about Providence for now. The less they know about that the better so that we reduce the chances of people wanting to try to live there instead. I think the final meeting should be at O'Hare so no one knows how advanced Providence is. I think they should see that the first step outside the walls is not a pleasant one and stop them there. I am just very uncomfortable with trying to hide that and how dishonest it feels."

"I get that Tris, but we have to do what we have to do for the good of the city." He says sadly.

"I know but I really hate this. This right here is why I do not want to be a leader." I say defeated. "Is there anything else I told you that you think we need to hide for now? Otherwise I would really rather just get started talking to the city leaders and get their input on ideas."

"I think we can leave out that you assassinated someone rather violently. The rest is probably fine but we should be delicate with the suggestions about the changes to the faction system" He says cautious but smiling.

"I do have one idea I want to run by you first." I preface." He cocks an eyebrow indicating I should continue. "I think that the Dauntless we kicked out last year should be allowed to rejoin next year's initiate class." He looks at me shocked but stays quiet so I can explain. "It is completely unfair that we had that awful rule for only one year and render them stuck factionless. Even with one eye Edward will still be more useful here than in the factionless. I think we should give Myra the choice to choose another faction if she would like. They might be our test couple for the first marriage between different factions."

"I think you have to pitch that to the others, but it make sense." He responds passively. He gives that smirk he does when he knows he's going to upset me and says, "What about Molly and Drew and the Dauntless born who were cut?"

I glare at him at the reminder of Peter's lackeys, and sigh. "I suppose we should consider that too. I feel worse for Edward because he was truly wronged, but I guess if I want to allow Myra another shot we should be fair. Can we support bringing in the ones who passed but not high enough right away? I figured Edward is just one more body to next year's initiate class which wouldn't be a big burden…"

He seems to consider it a moment and merely shrugs. I suppose we have better people to help us with figuring that out. It isn't entirely up to us anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

20 Visitors all the way thru chapter 9. WHAT!? I can't even believe people are reading this! Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far! In honor of that here is a new chapter. So, my reviewer had a good point about the chapter length. I promise I will work on it but so far I have been only stopping at logical points. The other thing is I have this tiny obsession with leaving Four to have the even numbered chapters. I will do my best to get over it and make them easier to manage. I do most of my lurking in the Dramione section of HP world and I am certain most of those writers had longer chapters than I have been doing, so I honestly have been feeling like my chapters are too short! I will try to do better but for now, my Beta loves this chapter as is so I will try and let this be the last one that's over 3k words. That ok?

Chapter 10 Tobias POV

I lie awake in my own bed for the first time in far too long. The best part about it is feeling Tris, lying next to me. It is like a dream come true and I don't want it to end yet. I roll over so we can see each other face to face. I look at her wondering what she is thinking. "Just thinking about yesterday." She says. I nod. She rolls into me and I hold her tighter. "I am not ready to get up at all," she says.

"I know," I say. Oh, I know all too well how wonderful this feels. I have absolutely no desire to leave this comfort, especially not to deal with what is outside.

"I don't want to move from here for a week." She says with a blush. This echoes my line of thinking to a T. I want her all to myself for as long as I can get her. I have been trying to get time alone with her to start getting to know each other like a real couple since initiation ended. I feel like all we have are stolen moments and huge fights.

"Oh, eventually, that's the plan." I say conspiratorially.

She gives me a smile that wilts at the edges in what I assume is disappointment at the fact we can't for the foreseeable future. "But for now, we still have a city to save. Granted, a small part of me feels like a city that needs saved by teenage outcasts deserves to suffer a little longer." A laugh escapes me and I lay my head back down.

"Then let them for a few more hours." I say. Part of me wishes we could just disappear and let this place rot. For what they've done to us, I don't know that I would feel as bad as I probably should, but I know better, we are going to do our duty and take care of this godforsaken place.

"As desperately as I want that, we have limited time and more than too much to do in what we have," she responds. I look at her with a question in my eyes but hug her tight one more second then let her get up. She heads to the bathroom. I realize that the past several days we have been fighting like crazy with each other and that we got separated before we made peace. I never want to feel that again. The idea that she has been in danger without us making peace is upsetting. There will be time to be like that once things calm down. I do not want to fight with her any more while we are still fighting for our lives and our city's peace. I also try to keep in perspective that things have been tense and our relationship is still new. We haven't had a chance to adapt to one another as a proper couple and every situation we have been in since getting together has been life or death and strong opinions were warranted. I don't fault her for any of those opinions either, we both had our reasons and we've made it this far. What I wouldn't give to just argue about something normal, like… getting new towels? I realize I am not very good at the entire relationship thing. I do wonder what our little fights will be about one day. I picture her getting mad at me for leaving my shoes out where she trips on them, and long for such simplicity one day. Once she's up and about I decide to let her know what I'm thinking.

"Today let's try something new." I say.

"Oh? What's that?" She asks confused. Her adorable confusion makes this all the funnier.

"How about we spend some time getting on the same page before we charge ahead without each other?" I say with a smile to let her know I mean this in good humor.

"Sounds like a fascinating and untried new strategy." She laughs. Good, she took it how I meant it. That I am acknowledging that we have a shared flaw and I would like us both to work on it.

"Tris," I start. "I think we can cut ourselves a little slack on our issues."

"What do you mean?" She asks walking my way.

"This is all still pretty new to both of us. We have been through hell, but we really haven't had that long to figure each other out nor the ability, the way other couples would." I elaborate.

"You have a point." She admits. She comes in for a hug and we slide together as always like we are made for each other. Very few things feel better than holding her. "You know how good I am at being flawed. I love you and I hate fighting. But it feels like all we do is fight whether its each other or some external bullshit. I really want us to be on the same page from now on and fight together instead." She continues.

"Yeah." I respond with a kiss. "I love you too, Tris." I hold her a moment then we part.

"So, shall we get some breakfast and then talk about what happened last night?" She asks.

I suggest we head to the cafeteria and we grab some food. Things aren't quite back to normal but we deal with it. We see Christina and I half expect her to grab Christina so she doesn't have to tell her story twice. I nod that its ok but she just greets Christina and we keep moving. I am surprised and tell her so but am glad I don't have to share her yet.

We decide she should start by explaining why we have a time limit. I listen patiently to her story and ask questions as needed for clarification or to help her keep the story moving. She hesitates when it comes to what happened to David. I understand that she doesn't want to share the dark things. I know she is ashamed of her capacity for violence just as I am of mine. I have to press it out of her and it makes me a little sad that she hesitates to share with me but I press and try to reassure her as best I can. I am a little shocked at her actions with David and a dark part of me is impressed and proud. I would prefer to focus on the positive emotions. This impressive woman dispatched our greatest threat swiftly, humanely and without prejudice. She even made sure she did a solid job of it. She truly is a warrior. It is my favorite thing about her. Her strength, her fearlessness her determination, it always amazes me. I am reminded how I fell in love with her so quickly. I know she is going to do things I don't agree with at first, but her decisions usually seem to work out in the end.

She continues with her story and I am surprised at how much she accomplished. I mostly listen quietly and try to be supportive as she describes what she did yesterday evening until she comes to what seems to be the end of the story. I sense there is more and really want to make sure we stay on this path of taking care of each other first.

"Anything else." I prod.

"That's the fast version. There are still more details to share but I can't wait another second to find out what happened here. Your turn." She says.

"Well, I got mom out of Erudite and told the city to elect 10 leaders of each faction and meet in Candor at sunset. I told them that the war happened because of genetic modifications that caused us to be single trait based. That O'Hare was the Bureau for Genetic Welfare, and that they watched and controlled us and that they are the ones who made it possible for the memory serum to happen as well as the fact they orchestrated its release." I look at her to see if she is following what I want to convey without saying out loud. Like her violence, I am not proud of my dishonesty by omission. I really need her support to keep it up but I am nervous that her anger at my mother will mean more trouble.

"You left your mother's part of it out." She states. I nod. She nods as well and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding "Ok. I understand, especially, as bloodthirsty as they all were when I left." She indicates that I should continue.

"I did tell them that you are pure. I also told them that only you can tell them about Providence and the Council." I say hoping my silent apology is received.

"That's fair." She says. I am surprised she takes it so well.

"Then I said it all again under truth serum. Oh, and Dauntless saved seats for you, Christina and myself last night in their 10 elected representatives." I add. I know she won't like it, but this is our reality right now. She sighs and shakes her head.

"I want nothing to do with leadership." She says, predictably.

"But Tris, we have a responsibility," I begin but she makes it clear she wants to continue so I shut up.

I understand everything she is saying to me about not wanting to be a leader. I get the feeling this isn't the last time we will have this conversation. I don't want to be a leader either but understand better now that responsibility finds us and to turn it away can be costly. I can't think of many that I would trust to lead Dauntless, we still don't even know who we can trust in general much less with our future.

"Fair enough." I say moving closer to her to take her hand.

"Is it really so bad to just want a normal life?" She asks clearly pleading but embarrassed to do so.

"No." I sigh. "I get it."

She gets back to telling her story. I once again let her do the talking while trying to be supportive. She shows me the hard drive they brought back from O'Hare. I stand even more shocked at everything she managed to accomplish yesterday.

"Wow." I say. "You did all that in an evening?"

"This coming from the guy who got a warring city to go home and chill out for a night." She laughs. "As far as new buildings, we are thinking to build a facility for the factionless, like the rest of the factions have. Then, we discussed new buildings in which people who want to marry someone from another faction can live."

"Marry between factions? How would that work?" I ask calmly. It occurs to me that this might be our longest and most productive conversation. I don't believe that is the fault of either of us, more of our situation. I try to keep the length of our relationship in perspective. We fell deeply, quickly and haven't had much time together. She continues to explain. I am still very impressed at all that was covered in just two meetings yesterday and it feels like what I did was even less impressive. I ask for her to tell me more about the factionless since my mother is one of the main problems in the city right now and I would like to get her dealt with and hopefully without losing her again or adding to the chaos. She explains and it is all very well thought out. I think it may need some adjustments but Evelyn, Johanna and the other, more experienced leaders will be able to tweak it to make it work. I express my awe in her actions and abilities.

She indicates to the hard drive in her hand and tells me she didn't verify any of it. I am surprised at the trust and say so.

"Yeah, I figure if they screw us over I can always go back and get what I need by force." She says. I am delighted to hear that. I know she means it somewhat in jest but it is even funnier to know she also means it. It's a little scary and a little hot.

"You said they still want to keep an eye on us?" I ask.

"That is still under discussion, I think I will settle for allowing Matthew and maybe one other person to watch us. They said they will intervene if it is necessary. I have my doubts on that and made that clear. I think we will have to get in writing as to what instances in which they will help us, for the sake of clarity, not that it can be trusted nor enforced if they break their end..." She continues to explain.

"Why do they care at all? What's in it for them?" I ask.

We continue our discussion and planning. I have to laugh at her for her doubts as a leader. She is a born leader one who always thinks of other people. She is truly inspiring. She tries to use her age as an excuse to get out of her future job and I point out the flaw in her age argument using myself and Eric as examples. Even after everything at the Bureau she still does not see in herself what everyone else sees in her. She truly is special. She redirects the attention from her and her potential as the future leader of Dauntless or maybe even Chicago to planning for how to deal with the leaders in the city.

"Well first, you need to tell everyone what you want them to know. We need to decide what that is. We need to get peace here. I think if we tell them about the plan to help the Factionless, I think Evelyn will calm down. She won't be happy about the wait, but I think anything being done will be a good start." I tell her. While I did work closely with her while we were in the Factionless sector, it wasn't for long enough to really get to know her again. I silently pray that my Mother's lack of patience can be outweighed by her drive to do better for her people. I hope her Abnegation roots run as deep as mine.

We discuss the topics that we should avoid telling them and her discomfort at the idea of hiding things. She digresses back to the idea of not wanting to be a leader yet again but we continue as to what we will talk about with the faction leaders.

"I think we can leave out that you killed two people rather violently. The rest is probably fine but we should be delicate with the suggestions about the changes to the faction system" I say with a small smile.

"I do have one idea I want to run by you first," she starts. I wait for her to continue. "I think that the Dauntless we kicked out last year should be allowed to rejoin next year's initiate class." I am taken aback by the idea but wait patiently for her to explain. "It is completely unfair that we had that awful rule for only one year and render them stuck factionless. Even with one eye Edward will still be more useful here than in the factionless. I think we should give Myra the choice to choose another faction if she would like. They might be our test couple for the first marriage between different factions."

"I think you will have to pitch that to our council and see how it goes." I respond. Hopefully this is something we can put onto the other leaders and take some pressure off her. However, I think it is one idea that may pass and will help her confidence as a leader. I look forward to helping her grow in the one area she seems to need help in. Being her instructor for initiation was a strange experience. Early combat training I got to work with her quite a bit. She was a decent listener despite her mouth. I couldn't show my amusement then and it was awful watching her struggle. Guns and hand-to-hand and hiding her sim awareness were the only real areas I got to help her. Watching her throw knives and beat down sims was amazing to watch. To be part of helping her become that woman, a warrior, made me feel like I was part of something. Looking back, helping her through initiation felt different from the start and I miss it sometimes. When I try to help and she doesn't listen to me is the most frustrating thing I have ever experienced. I don't claim to be leadership material myself but there have clearly been times I did feel I could have done a better job than some, such as Eric. I think all I need to do here is help her into successful leadership situations. I think if I can just help her build her confidence I will get to be part of helping this wonderful woman grow as a person, I can think of few things more rewarding. Our history of seeing things differently will likely come in handy down the road if we both are in leadership positions. Granted, different perspectives only work well if we communicate, although it seems we are already doing better at it.

Being with a woman this amazing has its ups and downs. She doesn't need much from me which can feel a little emasculating but it is outweighed by how proud I am to be with her. I am not so insecure as to let that get too bad for me. I don't think I would like to be with a weaker woman who needed me too much. There are times I don't feel worthy but it makes me appreciate her even more. I do think we make a good team. I wouldn't change this woman for the world, but it feels good to be able to support her when she does need it and I think she will come into her own and deal with her shortcomings admirably but being part of it feels good. It feels good to build a good woman up. In that moment I realize I am the opposite of my father in one of the ways it matters most. I smile as I realize even as I try to do something for her, she is helping me with my own demons.

"I think we should go see our fellow Dauntless leaders and tell them to gather the other representatives. She nods and we leave the apartment to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tris POV

We head back to the cafeteria and I find Christina again. I ask her to start gathering the rest of the Dauntless leaders and have them meet us somewhere private.

"There is a conference room that'll work. I know where it is" Four provides. He explains to Christina where it is so that she can find it and also give anyone else who hasn't been there the directions. Four suggests that we head up now so that we can get paper and pencils set out for everyone to take notes at the big meeting. It doesn't take long for Christina to come in bringing 6 others with her. Four indicates to me that this is everyone we should be expecting. I don't recognize any of them.

For a moment I am a little surprised not to see Peter. He has had a pretty good track record of always being close to any scent of power. I make a mental note to find out where the little weasel is. Better to know where he is so that I know from what direction to expect potential damage or treachery. I wonder if I can bargain for Providence or O'hare to take him. I imagine only Providence would manage to keep him happy enough to stay put. I cut this thought short as I notice the wall at the head of the table. It has the Dauntless manifesto painted on the wall. I have been wanting a chance to read it since initiation. As I read each line for the first time I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly as I did when Max first told us the line he used in his speech. I remember my dream of wanting to see Dauntless the way it should be under this manifesto. I also recall how badly I wanted to belong, having to hide my Divergence and how desperately I wanted to fit in. I search my inner thoughts and re-read the manifesto and wonder if allowing Divergence into the open changes where I want to live and realize, no, Tobias and I can probably be happy here if we can make this faction the way it should be. It hits me then that the best way to do this is to be in some kind of position in power I internally roll my eyes at the idea and Johanna's words "Great leaders don't seek power, they're called by necessity." I think back to my conversation with Tobias about how badly I do not want it but as I look at the manifesto painted on the wall in this room I can't help but feel a desire to help my chosen faction be better. I still feel too young and unqualified. I still feel the desire to just get to experience a normal life, but I am starting to understand what she means about being called to power.

I read the manifesto over and over as the room fills. I see the line "We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves" and think of how hard I am working for the factionless. They certainly can shout and defend themselves as they have proven but I feel as though that is one thing we used to have in common with Abnegation. I don't have to shout to be heard any more. It seems people are willing to listen to what I have to say. I still don't understand why but it seems kind of silly to waste such an ability that I can use to help Chicago rebuild and do better.

I turn my attention to the group of people in front of me. Everyone is looking to me expectantly. I try hard to keep me annoyance off of my face at being put in this position again and straighten my posture. It is getting easier to school my features and to talk to people. Making decisions isn't any easier though.

"I really don't want to have to say too many things twice so for the moment I would like to start you all brainstorming and set out a plan for a meeting between the factions." I state with as much authority as I can muster and hope it doesn't come out as bratty as it feels. They all just continue to look at me. When no one argues or even gives pushy body language, surprise causes my brain to falter. At the silent urging of one of the older people across the table I continue. "I understand you heard a bit about O'Hare and Providence." They all nod. "I have a final meeting with them in one week." They appear shocked and there are a few whispers.

I look to one person who merely states "That's not much time, What exactly are we supposed to accomplish in that week?"

"I have asked that they give up the experiment, their ability to interfere and monitor us and to leave us in peace. It appears that should be doable but we need to focus on solving this war between the factions and factionless. We need to get our house in order and worry about the external threat. I have dealt with most of the external threat but I want to eliminate the potential for future threats." I say.

They all look at me with approval.

"I would like to ask for volunteers to go to each faction and let them know about the time and place of the next large meeting. I also want to ask each of you to start brainstorming some ideas. We will only settle this war if we do better for the Factionless. I have some things in the works to improve their living situation, but I need someone with a better understanding of our economy and point system to start working out how to set something in place for them they will also need their own faction name. I promise I can give you more details later as to how that will work but I would rather we brainstorm this with the other factions with all of the information."

Two people offer to go to Erudite, two to Amity, Christina and another to Candor, and a pair to Abnegation. I realize that including the Factionless is going to take time to get used to. I volunteer myself and Tobias to go get the Factionless representatives. "With that settled, I suggest that we use the auditorium where we do the choosing ceremony. It should fit everyone well enough and feel like neutral ground." They all nod. I look at the clock and say, shall we go let everyone know, come back for lunch then have the meeting just after lunch time?" No one argues, they just nod and begin to rise.

When the room empties except for Tobias and Christina, I turn to Tobias and say what I'm thinking. "Well that went far too easy for me to feel good about it."

He gives only his tiny smile and I realize with Christina in the room he is in Four-mode. Christina is the one who speaks up. "I think everyone is sick of fighting. We just want our old normal back. I thought more of them would be bothering us about what is outside the wall but they seem to trust us to tell them what they need to know and don't care too much outside of how it will affect the war and their immediate futures." I nod at her as it makes some sense. I decide for once I won't question a good thing. Worrying about it right now won't help me deal with it any better in a couple of hours I just need to focus on the next meeting with the faction representatives but first the impending meeting with Evelyn. With that thought, Christina's words make even more sense. I turn my attention back to Four and say "Shall we go see your mother now?" He nods and we make our way out of the conference room and to the train in silence. Christina joins us on the train and we part at our respective destinations. I once again manage to not poke at the good thing when she stays quiet. I would worry if it weren't clear that she is just letting us have peace and quiet. If we get a dinner break from the later meeting I will make sure to sit with her and let her talk my ear off. Four and I make our way through the Factionless sector and head to Evelyn's quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Tobias POV

We reach my mother's quarters and I cannot believe that the last time we were here Tris and I … well now is not the time to think about that. I need to focus. I figure knocking is pointless since I expect she's still moving pretty slow. I tap on the door as a warning then let myself in. She is sitting at her table and seems to have been waiting for us. "Good morning Tobias." She starts. "I was expecting you but not quite so soon." I nod and take a seat. Tris, joins me in the chair next to me.

"Well, as much as we would like to rest, we have a lot to sort out and not a lot of time to do it in." I say to her. I can't help the pointed look as I mention the sort out. She was a big part of the main problem we have to solve.

"Time limit?" She asks, surprised. I can feel Tris' discomfort next to me. Not sure if it is at my mother's pushy nature or past tension. I know she has to fight not to push back. I place my hand on hers and give her a look that I hope conveys that I've got this. I remember my conversation with her about trying to make Tris support our cause. It is pretty funny that she is now championing Evelyn's cause and she doesn't even know it yet. By not forcing Tris into it, she is going to be able to make it happen and make it so much better than Evelyn could have dreamed. I am very relieved to longer feel like I am being torn in two directions. They are on a similar path I just want to get to do something for Tris right now and make something a bit easier on her. The rest of the day is going to be intense for her so I would like to spare her this small stressor.

"We are working with the people outside the wall. We have a big meeting with them in a week so we would like to have the matters here settled before then." I begin.

"Working with them how" She says suspiciously.

"We really don't have the time to tell the same story a dozen times mom. We will explain everything we can in a more efficient manner. It also seems most fair if we don't go around playing favorites since we are trying to find peace in the middle of the war you started."

She sighs, clearly not feeling like fighting about this. It looks like yesterday took some of the fight out of her.

"Mom, have you given any thought to what life for the Factionless would look like if you formed your own faction and were included? Maybe a name, rules, or an economic system?" I look at her and wait for her to answer. She looks surprised and starts off trying to answer right away.

"I, uh… um.. Well actually..." she stammers. I wait patiently for her to answer. "I suppose I have had a few ideas bouncing around in my head but I mostly focused on tearing down the faction system. I want to entirely dismantle the oppressive system not join it." She says it with great passion but the aggression she was expressing yesterday isn't as palpable.

"Well, Mom, start. We have asked everyone to think on some things before the meeting. Whatever you had in mind for your takeover is probably a good starting point? Oh and maybe damage control for the memory serum incident while you're at it, but you don't have long." She looks up as if about to argue at first but the stern look on my face and the reality of the situation sinks in quickly and she resignedly nods. I proceed to give her the details of the time and location of the upcoming leadership meeting. Tris looks surprised as I stand to leave and hold my hand out for her to do the same. I have kept it so short that the time it took to get here is almost wasteful but I want so badly to go have a calm lunch and maybe go back to my apartment and just have some peace and quiet with Tris before this undoubtedly chaotic meeting. While she managed to get through our time with my mom without expressing any discomfort, I can still sense her relief as we leave the factionless sector.

We head back quickly and manage to make a well-timed train. We grab plates without paying much attention and head back to the apartment. We stand at the counter with our plates and I dig in. I see her look at her plate and shakes her head. "What?" I ask her.

"Just realized we grabbed very Abnegation type meals. I did it once during initiation and it worried me then that I had chosen the wrong faction. I wondered if I was more Abnegation than I had thought and I wondered if it was giving away my Divergence. It's nice to not have to worry so much about that part anymore and even better to see old habits die hard for both of us." She smiles.

I smile back at her and we continue eating. Once our plates are clear I take her hand and lead her to the bed and set an alarm for 20 minutes. We lie down together I am on my side facing her and she on her back. I just try to clear my head and relax but I can hear her thinking a mile a minute.

I decide she needs a moment of distraction and I have missed her terribly so I pull her to me and put my fingers under her chin. I begin to kiss her with my bottom arm under her neck and my other hand on her hip just under her shirt my pinky trailing under the waistband of her pants. We have neither the time nor the energy to do more than kiss and even that is rather languid. I am enjoying our tongues intertwining and exploring her mouth. The soft skin of her hip brings back memories of capture the flag and our passionate night in the Factionless sector. I redirect my thoughts quickly and move my hand lower so that it rests on her hip on the outside of her pants and just focus on the feeling of kissing her and being in the moment. Far too soon the alarm goes off and we get up and head to the train.

Tris POV

I am touched that he opted to handle his mother and gave me that break from the explanations and her sour attitude toward me. Her attitude I was so worried about seems to have dissipated. I am not sure whether it is because she is just tired from yesterday or if she's had a change of heart. It doesn't matter. I am back to focusing on one battle at a time just like I have since initiation. He also keeps it amazingly short for which I am also immensely grateful. It's not that I don't want to be around her, I just don't like the tension. I don't mind explaining things for people over and over, it's that we are short on time and considering the events of the previous day, I am exhausted and selfishly, I am relieved Tobias is handling this one.

We head back and eat quickly and I stop and stare at our food. I've done it again and chosen a very Abnegation style meal. I look at his plate and it makes me smile. We each have a plain meat and cheese sandwich and small pile of dried fruit. It feels so good to not be alone. I remember how I felt when I did this during initiation. The meal of chicken, bread and peas I took in the dorms. I remember how noticing it caused a turmoil of emotions then but now the sense of normalcy is calming. I realize back then I was worried it was a sign of my divergence and enjoy the fact that I no longer have to hide it. Everyone in the city, at O'Hare and in Providence knows. If at the end of this the tide swings back to extermination of Divergents I will deal with it then or it won't be my problem anymore. Tobias notices and I explain myself with the brief version of what I'm thinking. The fact that we share this trait really does make me happy and he seems to enjoy that comment. He seems to be rushing to eat and while I don't know why he is, I follow suit. We finish and he takes me to the bed to lie down.

I look at the time and hope he doesn't have any expectations as to how we spend the last 20 minutes we have here but I watch him set an alarm and relax in the realization he is well aware of it. It seems we are on the same unspoken page of just wanting a few more minutes of peace and privacy. Before I know it he is kissing me. I do wonder why he moved his hand from my skin to my clothes but don't have time to worry about it much before the alarm goes off. Time to get to our big meeting.

We get up, head to the train and arrive at our destination all too soon. About half of the people we are expecting are already here. Abnegation, and the factionless did not have far to travel. It looks like Candor is just behind us and I trust Johanna isn't far behind. I head to the stage where we all have stood to make our choice as to which Faction we would join. I just sit on the edge of it where I can see everyone. Tobias joins me but has clearly put his "Four face" on. He sits down next to me and rests his pinky over mine. It is subtle contact but comforting all the same. I mutter the bits of Dauntless manifesto that stuck with me as I watch everyone file in and sit down. I scan the faces and only recognize a few: Jack Kang, Johanna, Evelyn, Edward and then I realize I still didn't get names of all the Dauntless who came. I check the Erudite again and take note that my brother is not with them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four smiling and shaking his head at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

As everyone takes their seats, I ponder standing to address them. I am easing into the idea of leadership but am not ready to fully embrace it just yet. The idea of standing where Marcus stood for my choosing or Jeanine or Max some previous year makes me shiver. I decide I will stay seated. It also gives me the option to stand later if I need to do more to take control.

No one speaks. They all just look at me expectantly. "Um.. I'm not really sure where to start." I say.

Jack Kang says from his seat, "Start with where you went when you left the wall, what happened while you were gone and what happened yesterday."

"That is a long story. I will start with the beginning I suppose. There is a place outside the city a large building that used to be called O'Hare Airport. It is called the Bureau of Genetic Welfare it was run by a man named David."

"What do you mean Was?" asks some Erudite I don't recognize.

"He was responsible for the memory serum plan. He wanted to erase all of our memories and start the experiment over. That was his solution to the war." I look at some shocked and some nods throughout the crowd.

"How do we know they won't do it again!?" Shouts a random Candor.

"I was getting to that." I say calmly. "First, I destroyed an integral piece of the dispersal system yesterday morning to stop the release. Second, I took care of David and he will not be bothering us anymore." The Abnegation and Amity representatives look at me exactly like I would expect. The same looks I got from my father and Marcus when I shot Peter. I shake them off and move on.

"How do we know we are safe from the other outsiders?" Asks an Amity.

"That is a work in progress but I am confident in saying I have pretty good support in my goal to get them to leave us be."

An Erudite stands and leans on the seat in front of him. He looks like he plans to stand a while and ask questions. "Four said something about a place called Providence. He said you went there yesterday?"

"Providence is another city. We do now know we aren't alone in the world. It's far away and there are other people there. I don't know if they are "Pure" or if they live in factions. I really don't know much about the place. I am working with them to set up our future interactions. They are going to give us information on how to make this place better in less time than it has been taking, and we are discussing leaving each other alone in peace. We do not want them interfering in our lives and feeling as though they can govern us. I do know that we know best how to govern ourselves." I remember Evelyn's fear of the unknown outsiders and opt to play on that and hope it works on even more people. I think the fear of unknown potential tyranny seems a good route. "One of the higher ups who has watched the experiment for a long time is helping me with ideas as to how we can move forward but I wanted to bring it to you and see if we can make a plan of our own. His outside perspective seeing how all of the factions work might help but if we can work together then we shouldn't even need him. He brought up a few good points that I want to discuss today. However the first thing I would like to work on is stopping the war which means making peace between the Factionless and Alliegent. I think that doing better for the Factionless is the way to go. Hopefully we are done worrying about the Divergent?"

"What were the parameters of the experiment" The Erudite continues with his questioning. I hear Tobias sigh beside me. I look at him questioningly. He whispers "He wanted to know this last night. Just tell him so we can move on." I nod.

"I assume you know all about genetics already?" I ask hoping I can skip this part. He nods. "Well a long time ago, people figured out how to manipulate genetics to have children who had more dominant personality traits than others. This caused people to become genetically damaged. I guess that is what causes our aptitude for our factions. Divergent have multiple traits recombined through years of faction transfers having children I suppose. The goal of the experiment was to see if separating people and allowing them choice would lead to more recombination."

"So what was the control group like? Were there other groups? What were the differences, the results?" The Erudite presses.

"I don't know all of that. I know there were other groups. I think we are the only one left but I am not sure. I don't know the rest. I can see about getting that information for you if you really need it, although I don't necessarily see the relevance."

The Erudite looks annoyed and tries to justify himself. "Well if we know what they tried and what failed then we can avoid making the same mistakes."

"I'll ask the expert when I have the chance then. I do already have his input and I think it will already be driven by that." I respond tiredly.

"So if Divergents don't fit in, should they go live in the Factionless' new faction? Do they get their own faction? Are they to be treated better because they're "the goal" Edward asked with air quotes. I smile because he has no idea I am fighting for his reinstatement shortly. I should do that soon so that Evelyn can replace him since he will be an initiate again in a few months and then Dauntless.

"No." I respond. "Divergent is what people used to be and the goal is to get back to that. To not be bound by our ideal traits. The ideal traits came from genetic altering so most people in the city truly are driven by a primary trait. The faction system was created to divide us from each other. The goal needs to be to stop dividing ourselves. We certainly do not need to start treating yet another type of person as "better." I return the air quotes.

"So what then?" He asks.

"I think we need to keep the faction system a little while longer. Because most people are still single trait dominant I think it is easier for the majority to feel like they have a place to fit in. There are other complications too such as our economies and living situations. I think over time we can come up with a solution to make our 5 and soon to be 6 separate economies into one and spread out throughout the city as we rebuild but that is going to take time. I think we need to go on with the choosing ceremony and continue faction life for now. Everyone needs to work hard to help rebuild and we need to give the Factionless a better place in this society. We need to give them livable homes, get an economy set up for them and start rebuilding the city."

Jack Kang stands and looks at me. "You have avoided the question Tris. Are you hiding something?"

I fluster and respond "Absolutely not. There is just a lot to cover and I am being thrown off track here. I will get to it." He nods and sits down but looks expectant.

"As for Divergents… I think…" I look to Four. I think of my mother. I look out to the Factionless representatives and wonder how many of them are Divergent as well. "16 year old Divergents find out at their test. Then they choose. I don't think we need to worry about it as much as we have been. I don't know that we need to track them or have them announce their status. I want to end division not add another. They shouldn't have to hide in fear but they also shouldn't be acting like they're better than everyone else either." I pause and watch eyebrows raise. "Now that we understand why they did this to us, it makes sense to make some effort toward said goal, but at the same time, they don't own us or rule us any longer. We should go about our lives as we see fit. Right now factions are comfortable they are what we know and we have a long way to go to get rid of them." I fight hard to not look at Evelyn. Instead I look at Jack who looks satisfied.

"So what about this plan with divergent as a goal." Someone I do not recognize from Erudite asks.

"That is something I want to propose but also insist on strongly. We need to allow marriage between the factions; without forcing them to transfer somewhere they may not fit in or be comfortable. It makes little sense to have someone who can be a bigger asset to Erudite or Dauntless choose Abnegation just so they can be together. We need to embrace our differences and not punish people for them. We want people to mix their strong traits. Right now, we only get that if people meet their spouse in school and one or both agree to transfer to be together." The crowd begins to chatter amongst themselves and I allow them time to absorb and discuss. I will let the next question drive how I continue. Then something occurs to me so I finally stand, which causes the chatter to quiet. "One more thing, I think we should say "Divergent People" I think the old label has too much fear and erased their humanity enough to end up in this situation." No one objects, they just nod and continue to talk so I sit back down and wait for them to calm down.

"Why wouldn't we just reintegrate the Factionless back into their factions?" An Amity asks.

"Well, I know we have a system for taking in about two dozen teenagers each year but do any of you have a system to do it on such a large scale?" I look around and each leader shakes their head. "That was the first problem we thought of, but the other factor is, the Factionless should be the first step into what our integrated society might look like one day." We still need a place for people who don't fit into their faction but it shouldn't be a punishment. We won't force Divergent people into that faction but it should be an option that isn't worse than living where they don't fit. It won't be the best place to be as far as job selection for a while but it should get there some day. It will still be construction and janitors for a while but I think all factions need to work construction until this place is much better. For now I would like to see them in good living quarters and fed and clothed. I would like to get them a new name and maybe they even get their own color scheme." I say with a smile. I look to Evelyn who smiles back. "That is why we are asking you to help with some of that. I am just not that creative. I have a few other ideas I want to suggest then I would like to leave you guys to discuss all of this in your groups, maybe talk to your factions if you feel the need and maybe take a day to do so. We also need to gather our memory loss victims."

"What should we do with them?" An Erudite asks.

"Take them home and try your best to help them relearn who they are." I suggest sadly. They all nod sadly.

"I would like to go back to the idea of marrying between factions Tris. How would that work?" Johanna prods.

"Well, step one, Faction before blood needs to be done. I think to start we need to get buildings for that too. Buildings with living quarters between each headquarters seems logical so they can live half way between each. They shouldn't need to be big to start and there is time to build as we go. We don't want to force an Erudite to live in Abnegation nor the other way around. I wouldn't want to see a member of any other faction living in Dauntless without training, that's for sure." The Dauntless, Edward, Johanna and a few other surprising faces all laugh at that. "The other issue is points and currency systems. It is easier to allow each half of the couple to work for their points and spend them at their faction than to try and make a new large scale system right away."

Evelyn raises a hand and says "How are we to get the same resources?"

"That is one of the reasons I am appealing to the group for ideas. I think if every faction like Abnegation provided a little for you then it would go a long way. I think if it is in exchange for services for that faction it should work well."

One of my Dauntless representatives… When did I start thinking of them as mine? Raises his hand and starts: "So in Dauntless your rank determines where you can live, Abnegation all houses are the same, what will decide the quality of the new quarters we build for the intermarried couples?" For a moment I realize I have been staying with Tobias, where have the other Dauntless initiates been living all this time, we never did assignments. I look back to the Erudite who asked the question, I think about it a moment and prepare to respond but think better of it.

"Anyone else have an idea on that?" I ask. An Erudite stands. (of course)

"Since intermarriage is a good thing and going to be difficult as it is they should just all be fairly nice although equal quarters. They should be large enough to support a decent sized family. It will be up to the Abnegation to take down the mirrors and not have the fancier things their spouse is allowed." I nod and look around the room. It seems everyone kind of likes that idea, at very least there are no major objections.

The Erudite stands again and says "What about a new government. Jeanine had some points you know." He says it cautiously but the passion there is clear.

I sigh and say, I think a few of our factions have been shocked by our leadership lately." I give the Erudite a pointed look, another to the Dauntless crowd and a knowing smile to Johanna, "I will agree that one Abnegation leader may not have been who he was supposed to be." Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it. I spare him a glance. Hopefully it conveys comfort and support without pity. "I am still looking to hear ideas from others. I am not trying to come in and tell everyone what to do." They all nod around.

Evelyn surprises me and says "I think so far this is working well. Maybe we have to set up how to handle tie breakers and ultimate decisions but so far this is going the way I think the government should. A reasonable representation of all sides."

Tobias looks at her pointedly and says "but maybe how leaders are chosen should also be discussed."

She frowns at him but nods.

I stand finally and say "Is there anything else that is majorly pressing or is this enough to go work on for now for a day?"

The same Erudite, which I will just assume is Jeanines heir apparent, asks "What is the deal with the time limit we were told about and you said we were getting information?"

"Right." I respond. "In a week I will go back to O'Hare and discuss the parameters of them leaving us alone or when they might interfere or if they watch us at all. They have information on technology we might be able to use to rebuild the city faster. My brother already has some of it and is working on that, I would actually assume right now since he isn't here. I was hoping he would have more information for me on what is in there by tomorrow to present to you all so we can do this again with more information. I know we have a short time to deal with the outsiders but for now we are at least safe from them. If we can get our house in order before I get there great. We need to at least have a roadmap as to where we are going by then. We also have to balance taking care of our homes and families after trying to go to war with each other. Another reason I am in a rush is I don't want the Factionless to suffer any longer than necessary." I see Evelyn smile at me and am relieved that she is being so accepting. I expected her power hungry nature to be more problematic but it seems she just wanted to do better for her people and so long as we are doing better by them she is happy. Once a Stiff always a Stiff I suppose.

Everyone looks around at each other and since they all seem like they're out of questions for now I figure I should set the next meeting and get out of here. "All right everyone, how about we head back to our respective factions to mull this over however you see fit so far, frankly I recommend inclusion, and get things back to some kind of normalcy. I don't know about all of you but just yesterday I was getting shot at, so I would like to go home tonight and finally get my initiate class set up with apartments and make sure the kitchens are back to normal and the like." I look to Johanna and Evelyn as the leaders of the war that was raging only yesterday. Johanna and Evelyn look to each other and meet in the middle. They have a brief quiet discussion and they shake hands. Johanna announces: "I think we can all agree to an armistice at present. Like I said yesterday it's not hard to pick back up and go to war. But until the next meeting you will get peace between the two of us. She looks up at me. "When is the next meeting Tris?" she asks.

"How about the day after tomorrow, after breakfast?" I suggest. She nods. I look around the room. They all nod along and get up to move out. Tobias pulls me down next to him once more and we watch as everyone files out. As per usual Abnegation stays behind and stacks the chairs.

Yeah, another long ass chapter but there was just no good stopping point in the middle of this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Tobias POV

I sit quietly and watch her conduct the meeting. Our pinkies stay in contact for most of the meeting. When I notice her get frustrated with the annoying Erudite from last night, I lay my hand over hers. She doesn't appear to notice but she does manage to stay calm. At least, she is certainly calmer than I would have been in her position. I watch her quietly and occasionally look at Evelyn.

I am constantly scanning the crowd and checking the doors as well. I suppose that's bound to happen after being shot at. Watching Tris, I can see her doing it too but I can tell she isn't even aware of it. I am so proud of the warrior she has become. I think back to her lamenting about her looks. She was right. She isn't conventionally pretty, but her strength makes her beautiful. I look back to the Abnegation group, searching for that face that haunts my fear landscape and notice that it is missing. The man who is one big reason for my not wanting to be a Dauntless leader. I wonder where he is. I suppose mom had him locked up? I wonder if the prisoners have been released. What he if was one of the unlucky few who fell into the memory serum? I hope not. I don't know who would take care of him. I certainly do not want to do it nor do I plan to. Unfortunately I can already feel the guilt seep in at the thought. I shove it away and remind myself I don't owe him anything.

Every time Evelyn speaks up, I level her with my best Four Instructor look. I stay prepared to back Tris up should the need arise. It wouldn't surprise me one bit for things to get out of hand and need to quiet things down. I know she's tired and overwhelmed. Once Evelyn starts being reasonable and even kind to Tris as she participates, I do give her a small grateful smile.

I am extremely relieved my mother is off of her dictator path. That talk of me taking over for her had me worried. I love my mother. I missed her all these years. I want to have her back as my mother and have some sort of normal life with her in it. Unfortunately, something about this whole thing has my instincts on edge, and with my own mother. I can't shake the feeling she is going along too easily with all of this. I want very badly to trust my own mother. It is getting old not having a parent I can trust or feel safe with.

When the discussion turned to talk of the goal being intermarriage and more divergent people being added to the population I look once more at Tris. She is "Pure" and it is important that she pass her genetics on. I don't even bother to look at the painful reminder on my wrist. A tattoo to forever show I am not really good enough for her. I wonder if she will stay with me despite that. She claimed back at O'Hare that it didn't matter to her but watching her accept her responsibility as a leader in this city I wonder if she will also accept her responsibility to find someone who is more like her. As I stare at her all I can think of is how I want to be with her for as long as possible. If that is another week I will take it but I will fight to keep her forever if I can. I do know that I can't force her to stay with me if she makes her mind up otherwise. If she decides she doesn't want to be with me there isn't much I can do to fight for her. I will fight every human being on this earth to be with her but the only one I would never defeat is Tris once she sets her mind to something.

I study her features and remember, that despite all we have been through; a war and all of the other reasons we have fought for our lives, she is still only 16. Or is she 17 by now? The fact that Abnegation doesn't celebrate birthdays makes it hard to track. It would probably be very weird if we had been together this long and I didn't know that about her but between Abnegation habits and all the crap we have been through, this is what I meant about cutting ourselves some slack. I think on it to see if I can at least narrow it down. She and Caleb were initiates together and he is older so I imagine her birthday was sometime nearer to choosing day. I suppose his is just after and hers just a bit before. Despite all of this I am still only 18 and she 16, we don't really need to be thinking about marriage and kids just yet. Dauntless tend to marry and have children young because they don't exactly lead the longest lifespans in the city.

I realize I haven't really discussed any of this with her either. Again, we have been too busy surviving to be a normal couple. A part of me is grateful for all of this on a small level. It is her strength that attracted me to her in the first place. I fell in love early because of the trials of initiation. Watching her fight a war for others has only caused me to fall harder for her. I think to the ugly markers on our wrists and wonder if I can convince her that the fact I am only missing one bar makes me good enough for her. I hope what she said was true and that it doesn't matter to her.

I would like to at least commit to her somehow, soon, before the intermarrying is allowed and everyone in the city is allowed to have a chance at her. I don't necessarily worry that she is that flaky but I do worry that someone better and more worthy will appear and want her. We have enough issues that I am just not up for competition.

I remember back to Uriah flirting with her and how awful that made me feel. I work hard to keep my jealousy in check since we have enough to deal with but if I can do something about it I probably should. I want her to myself for a few years of normalcy. I want to build a life with her, together, in Dauntless. I want to work beside her to build Dauntless back to the way it should be. To build the city into a better place for Evelyn and everyone else who lives in it. We have a lot to accomplish before we can even say we have normal lives. Just to stand beside her as we do it will be enough, for a while.

She is doing such a beautiful job as a leader. Asking for input and guiding the discussion, it's amazing to watch how well she commands the crowd even from her seat and incredible to see them listen to her. She gets to the part about needing to assign apartments to the initiates and I internally startle. I worry that she will want to get her own. I've almost lost her enough times and been separated from her enough over the last month. I am not letting her go more than I have to. I had better talk to her about this right away. I will hold her up afterward for us to get a few minutes of privacy so that I can ask her.

I note that I have barely paid attention to the meeting this entire time when I notice Evelyn and Johanna stand and talk quietly with each other. With Johanna's declaration of peace the next meeting is set and everyone leaves. We watch as Abnegation stacks the chairs. I can see Tris wondering if she should go help and I grab her hand and hold it to make it clear I want her to wait with me. She holds back with me and once the room is empty she turns to me and we press our foreheads together and just enjoy the silence for a moment.

She sits up and looks at me and asks "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask her teasingly.

"Well clearly you had a reason for hanging back and not heading home right away." She responds.

"Home." I pause and enjoy the thought for just a second. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." I start.

"Oh?" She asks. I recognize the look crossing her face she starts to be a little excited but I can see the doubt and worry cloud her face now. Not long ago I would have let it fester a bit and see what she would do but now I don't want to cause her any more grief than necessary.

"Yeah," I begin, "I wanted to discuss our living arrangement. I know you mentioned assigning apartments to initiates when we get back."

"Yeah, I don't know where we will put Christina.. ugh or what if Peter comes back? I wonder where everyone has been staying so far." She wonders out loud.

"Well I imagine the Dauntless-born have gone back to their family homes but I don't think many people have been staying in Dauntless. But that's not what I meant." I add.

"Well what do you mean?" She asks warily.

"I mean just you and me. I was hoping you didn't mean you needed an assignment." I say uncertainly.

"Well I wasn't going to just assume you wanted me to move in…" she responds with a small smile.

"I absolutely want you with me. I know our relationship has its issues since despite the fact it has been slightly longer than the usual courting time for Abnegation or Dauntless, we haven't had the opportunity to get to know each other in the way they usually do. I almost lost you multiple times, we have had a lot of time stolen. I want as much of you as I can get starting with waking up next to you every morning." I take a deep breath after such a confession and wait for her response.

"I." She starts, but Christina comes running in. I fight the urge to groan and while I succeed in not making audible or visible indications of my frustration, I know Tris can feel my tension by the way she squeezes my hand.

"What are you guys doing the train is almost here. We have so much to do at home! Let's go love birds!" Christina shouts. I shoot her my typical glare and Tris nods to her. Christina rushes back out and we stand to walk out. Tris stops and turns to me.

"I would love to live with you Tobias." We share a brief kiss and head out to meet Christina to take the train back to Dauntless headquarters.

While we wait for the train, Tris and Christina talk but I don't pay it much mind. It occurs to me that I meant to ask my mother about the prisoners she had stashed away and hope she remembers to let them out or at least sends someone to care for them. I might have to make a trip to the factionless if there is time. Maybe I can just send a runner from Dauntless to remind her instead. With that thought, I board the train planning to rest with Tris for a quiet ride home.

A/N Yeah it's a lot of internal dialogue. But he's a quiet guy.

THANK YOU to my new followers and Favorites! You make me feel so motivated! I wish there were more reviews but I always promised myself I wouldn't beg or hold chapters hostage. I do however understand some of those writers better now. Thanks for reading and putting up with the weird update schedule!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Tris POV

Christina looks at me and I can tell we are in for quite the discussion as soon as she sees an opening. I don't hear the train yet so we have some time. I recall that I promised myself I would have dinner with her tonight. Probably best to let her know that plan so I have to stick to it.

"So, what's the plan for when we get back?" she asks. I scan the faces of the rest of the Dauntless waiting with us and think on it for a moment.

"Well," I respond, "I think we will start with getting you an apartment along with any other Dauntless initiates that need one. I think we should discuss it before dinner, then, gather the Faction for a discussion after dinner. We need to let them know what is going on and see if anyone else has input." They all nod assent which is comforting.

"So, Tris, what kind of apartment do you think you want to choose?" Christina asks with a sly smile. I spare a look at Four and notice he has a pensive but dark look on his face. Fortunately I hear the train coming so there won't be time to really bug me on this so I shut her down.

"Let's talk about that at dinner ok Christina?" I say it casually but try to warn her with my eyes to lay off for a bit. I really want to discuss this with Tobias first.

"Fine." She says nonchalantly but I still worry that I've upset her. We have only just gotten back on stable ground with each other I don't want to upset her more but I really want to have everything worked out with Tobias before I go gossiping about it in front of others. The train roars up and they all jump on.

I want to continue my talk with Tobias so we hop into a different train car from the rest. We sit against the back wall looking at the city as it passes by. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around one of his. I wait for him to restart our conversation about us living together. I hope my conversation with Christina didn't upset him. I ponder his offer for me to live with him. It was clear that he was nervous to ask me. I wonder if it is because he isn't sure he wants to put up with me more or if he just worries about giving up his privacy. Maybe he was nervous about my answer? I can't see why he would be. If he was then was he hoping I would say no but he would get points for asking or hoping I would say yes and worried I wouldn't stay?

I have been staying with him more often than not in some fashion since I was attacked in Dauntless by Peter and Al. The major exceptions to that were when I was captive in Erudite. Coming home to his apartment last night felt right. It felt like home already. At least, it feels like as much of a home as I have had since leaving my parents' home in Abnegation. I feel safe there, always have. I like the solitude of the location.

As I consider sharing his bed with him again, I remember the night we slept together in the factionless sector. While I wouldn't trade that night for the world, I am also hesitant to start that back up. Will he expect more of that if I move in? I did what felt right, on what I thought was going to be my last night with him, before I went off to face my own doom. Now that we have the potential for what look like long peaceful lives ahead of us I sure wouldn't mind being able to take a step back and be a normal teenage couple for a bit. Moving in would be a bit of a strange step when what I want is normalcy and a step back from physical intimacy. Who am I kidding, nothing we have done is normal. I want to wake up next to him every day. We can talk about the other stuff. He was on the same page as me before maybe he will be again.

"I was hoping you would still let me live with you." I say almost too quietly for the roar of the wind in the door of the train car. "But I was also a little worried you were getting sick of me or would want your solitude back. I know you seem to prefer it."

"Why would you say that?" Tobias responds. I know he is toying with me a bit seeing what kinds of conclusions I have drawn about him.

"I wasn't in Dauntless for very long, but I have noticed the location you chose is abnormal for them. I am not sure why you chose it, I have wondered. But I also know you had top pick." I nudge him with my shoulder.

"Why? Do you not like that location? Do you want to live somewhere else?" He asks carefully like he is working to be calm in the face of nerves. He is avoiding my question but I will get my answer.

"I think I like it fine but I want to know why you chose it because that may influence my decision." I fib to him a bit to get him to open up but I say it with a smile so it doesn't upset him too much.

"I chose it for two reasons. The first being that I kind of missed the quiet of Abnegation and prefer the quiet." I nod at that. I more than understand what he means and it is one of my favorite things about the place.

"And the second?" I prod

"The second I suppose isn't a very good reason any more. I felt like I had a lot to hide when I chose it and being away from people made it easier. I didn't want more people than the initiates to know I was a Stiff, I didn't want them to find out I was Divergent. I didn't want them to know about Marcus. I never did give my name during initiation. It also has convenient camera placement around it." Tobias admits to me. He doesn't elaborate about the cameras. It could either be that he can watch his door from work or it's a blind spot.

"You didn't tell them a name at all? Then what did they call you?" I ask only a little surprised.

"Stiff." He says with that small smile. "So are those good enough reasons for you to stay at my place?" he asks.

"I am fully on board with the first reason. I agree that your second reason is a bit outdated now. I was never, not going to live with you but I might have made an argument for a different location if you were up out of the way only to hide. And I have another reason to ponder location." I say while nudging him playfully.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"If we are going to be leaders, is it better to be out of the way so that when we are off or is it better to be more centrally located so that we can be easily reached if needed?"

"That's a good point, wait did you say we? WE are going to be leaders?" he asks.

"That's not what we are talking about; but I will take the job if you will. That is, if they offer it to us when this is all over of course."

"That's fair, although I am sure they will offer it to you, but what changed your mind?" He asks with a knowing smile.

"It was a few things mostly a combination of the Dauntless manifesto and something Johanna said to me during the trials." I admit.

"I'm not going to argue or try to talk you out of it. I'm glad you're willing to consider it now. I want to build Dauntless into what it was supposed to be with you." He says quietly.

"That's exactly what I want" I tell him.

"Oh," he adds, "and as for needing solitude, I am used to it and sometimes I might need it, but you're different. It doesn't feel like you're intruding upon it you make it more comfortable but if I ever do need to be entirely alone, I will let you know or I will take time to myself if I really need it."

I nod silently. I want to discuss my other concerns about living with him and physical intimacy but after all of that it almost seems like the worst possible time. I will talk to him about it tonight and if it is an issue, it's not that hard to bundle up my few articles of clothing and stay with Christina until we can find me another apartment. My mind settled on that plan, I raise my head for a kiss. We share a few kisses and a look for a long moment before I just lean back onto him and complete the ride in silence. We jump off at Dauntless and make our way inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Tobias POV

I am finally opening up to her and spilling the secrets I meant to after initiation. It has been difficult for me and was much easier to do one at a time. I suppose it is a little easier when I don't work myself up about it and try to do it just right. I feel like I have exposed a lot of myself to her tonight but for once it doesn't bother me so much. It actually feels kind of good to share bits of myself with her.

I wish I could explain to why she is so different. Why her presence feels like companionship rather than socializing. Sure, there are times when she does things that feel more like socializing or work but for the most part our time together doesn't seem as intrusive as one would expect. She certainly seems to understand that I need quiet. I do wonder if her less intrusive presence is an Abnegation hold over trait or if she is just that well suited for me. Perhaps she is just that observant.

Even with a war going on I tried to take quiet time for myself or for the two of us but she kept charging forward. I know she was doing the right thing the way she saw it but it certainly left me feeling even more exhausted and on edge. The worst part was that I ended up taking it out on her when it wasn't deserved. Just the snippets of time we've gotten today alone in my apartment, wait… our apartment, it feels good to think of it like that. The time we have had alone today has helped me start to feel a little bit better.

It's a great feeling, being on the same page goal-wise for once. Well, I suppose we have shared goals before, but we usually see different ways to get there and that is usually our battle. I get the feeling this won't be so bad though. I think, maybe, everything is starting to look up and get a little easier.

We enjoy the rest of the ride back to Dauntless in silence holding each other. We jump off at Dauntless and head inside with the group. I let Tris know that I thought of something I needed to ask my mother about. She looks concerned but I let her know I am going to find a younger Dauntless member to run and pass the message so that we can worry about the next meeting we have with the Dauntless representatives. She nods and asks me to send that one or another one to Erudite to ask her brother to come tomorrow and let us know what all he has found before we have the next faction representative meeting. It occurs to me it will save time to just have that runner remind Erudite of the prisoners in their walls and tell them to just catch them up and send them home or at least feed them.

Most of the group of representatives stops and waits just inside the entrance and one I don't recognize asks "What's the plan." I think first Tris and I will start with the initiate issues, we also need to get the word out that everyone should come to dinner so that we can tell everyone what we want them to know so far.

I turn to Christina and tell her to gather all of the initiates she can find and have them come to the conference room we used earlier.

"But I only know the transfer initiates and I am not even sure who of us is left." She begins to argue. She actually says it in a tone that I suppose is just plain for her, but that Candor mouth of hers always sounds like an argument.

"We aren't as worried about Dauntless born who have rooms with their parents to go to but you do know Uriah and can at least get him out of his mother's hair. …Unless you want to keep sleeping in the initiate dorms?" I ask feeling myself slide back into instructor mode. Clearly, I am quite tired and fed up to be slipping into it so easily without thought. As nice as it has been to be more myself with Tris, Four is still the person I project on the outside now. I want to be nicer to Christina but she makes it so difficult.

"Christina, Please? There is a lot to do and we need your help" Tris says clearly trying to deescalate the situation.

Christina glares at me and rolls her eyes but heads off to do as we have asked. I don't like this response when Tris has bothered to step up and be nicer to her but I don't have time to deal with it now. We are all tired so I will let it slide for now but will speak up if she does it again when things calm down.

The last remaining leader from before the war, named Frank, gestures for us to follow him. Frank came to me a time or two after Max approached me for leadership. He let me know he wanted me to seriously consider it. We didn't exactly have heart to heart chats but it was interesting to be noticed in such a way.

Frank says he will help us figure out how to do what we need for the initiates. We follow him to the leadership offices and start the process of learning how the apartment and job selections work for initiates on this end. Available jobs were listed before the attack, it looks as though they also had available apartments ready too. He hands the lists to us including one that shows the rankings of the last initiation. Tris looks over the lists and starts making notes on another sheet of paper.

He doesn't talk much. I think how lucky we are that we have one leader left from the old regime who can help us figure out where things left off and how things used to work. I remember the trials. His was one of the few I bothered to stick around and watch. Frank told them he didn't know about the attack. He said Max and Eric probably left him out of the loop so that someone would keep up appearances and keep moving forward or because he dissented with every decision they made for the previous year. He told my mother he tried to stay too busy with actual faction business like making sure this was ready well ahead of time that they might have just ignored him or forgotten him. It seemed the masses believed him and he survived the mobs bloodthirst, which was a miracle. Whatever the reason Max and Eric spared him from participation or the mob spared him from death, I feel very lucky that he is still around to help us figure this all out. We will need some continuity and age on this counsel despite our plans to change the faction back to its original glory. I look at the lines on Franks face and wonder if he was here back when Dauntless was what they say it was. I decide to ask him.

"What was Dauntless like when you first became a member?" I ask.

He points to the Dauntless manifesto drawn in fancy writing on paper tacked to the wall. "That meant something. There was competition but more importantly and much stronger than that, it was a brotherhood." I nod solemnly and give the barest edge of a smile.

"Well, I would have loved to have seen it that way." Tris responds. He gets a faraway look in his eyes and nods. "Do you think we can bring it back to that?" She asks. He gives a thoughtful tilt back and forth of his head considering then shrugs. "Worth a shot," is all he says. He is very quiet. Good to know I am not the only quiet Dauntless. This place is often loud and rambunctious. Frank gives off an aura like he is made of tightly wound violence. It is the only Dauntless trait I notice about him outright but it makes it clear he belongs here.

"You gonna stick around and help me out" Frank asks.

"Thinking about it." Tris responds cautiously. At the same time I respond with a "Probably."

"Hope you do." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just mirrors me.

"Why did you want me to take up Max's offer these past two years." I finally inquire when I realize he won't respond without me saying it out loud.

"That asshole Eric felt like trouble. Talked too much. You remind me a lot of myself at your age, kid. At very least, you're quiet; at best, I also thought maybe you had potential to help me fix this shit."

"Why were you pressing so hard on me during this initiation if you didn't know about Jeanine's plan?"

"Change takes time. I've got kids. I really didn't want them going through that cut shit from last year; don't want them having to transfer just to be safe either." I just nod at that. Watching Tris go through it was bad enough I can't even imagine what he suggests.

Frank fiddles with a small item that I recognize as a data pad. A lot of Erudite and Candor have them. I think a lot of Dauntless have them too but mostly leave them home to keep from breaking them when jumping from trains. I didn't see many in Amity, I suppose they have little use for them. Abnegation didn't have them for obvious reasons. I hadn't bothered to get one because I saw little need. The small electronic device has the ability to send messages if you have the user name of the other person you wish to communicate with and has some capabilities as a calendar and some access to common databases used in the city like the news that Erudite releases. (A/N: The thing Peter has in Movie1 when he reads the gossip to tease Tris, yes I am taking some artistic license here) There was no one I was terribly worried about communicating with, nor information I felt I needed and my schedule is simple. I played with Zeke's during a break on our control room shift and decided it wasn't worth spending the points. That was the first time I saw the stories Erudite was publishing about me. The last thing I needed was direct access to that crap.

Frank hands me the one he has been messing with and picks up another and messes with that one. I look at the one he has handed me and notice it has been set back to its original settings. He finishes with the second one and hands it to Tris. He looks to me and says "Max won't be needing that anymore." He nods to Tris and says "And Eric won't be needing that one, but I would rather you use these to get ahold of me." He hands us a piece of paper and tells us "that's my user name and those are the passwords to get into the Dauntless leadership databases and servers." I take the piece of paper from him and nod in thanks. I can see the questioning look in Tris' eyes and give her the look I hope conveys I will take care of it when we get home tonight.

Christina files in with what looks like most of the initiates. Tris takes over and handles the apartment and job assignments. She lets them know that certain jobs like kitchen and fence guarding are more important to get to right now and that everyone will be helping rebuild eventually regardless of job. They all seem to nod and accept that. At the very end she makes it clear that all current leadership positions are temporary and will be reevaluated when things settle down. Frank reminds them not to miss dinner since there will be important information disseminated then. With that, the new members take their new apartment keys and locations and file out of the room excitedly. With them, especially Christina since it seems they want her involved in the temporary delegation, busy moving and settling in for the night we may as well use our time wisely. It seems clear Frank wants to get home for the rest of the day so I decide not to press him further. We thank him and head down to dinner.

A/N: Hello my darling readers! The traffic stats seem to be a bit confusing and I think glitchy in the breakdown. It's all I have to track that more than 2 people are still with me. Would you do me the tiny favor of just leaving a quick "Hey" in the reviews? You don't actually have to log in or think of anything to actually say, I just want to get a head count. (If you're not from the USA and still with me, I would love to know what country you're from!) It's super motivating to see people are reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Tris POV

As I study the lists he handed us, I also watch Tobias and Frank interact. They are a lot alike, I hope he sticks around to mentor him, or… us I guess. I don't like the idea of spending the rest of my life making decisions that affect so many people. I never thought much on what job I was going to choose. I might ponder on it a bit. If I have stronger feelings for something else maybe it will be a good argument to get out of leadership. I look at the data pad in my hand. Tobias looks a little more comfortable with his but not by much. I have seen these but have never used one. This is the hamburger all over again. Abnegation really leaves us behind the other factions.

We make our way down to dinner where I see Christina. We are a little early. We will have to wait a bit for the majority of people to get here. We grab some food and I lead us to go sit with Christina.

"Alright spill." Christina demands.

"Spill what?" I ask innocently. I decide I'm going to play with her a little bit. A little banter might start helping everyone feel a little normal.

"You know what. Why did you clam up and shut me down when I asked you about apartments?" She asks. Apparently she isn't up for a little banter today. Right to the point as always.

"I hadn't discussed it with Four first. I honestly didn't have an answer yet and wanted to discuss it with him first." I cannot keep the smile off of my face as I recall our earlier conversation. "What about you? Where did you end up?" I turn the conversation back to her.

"I am a little away from the noise but not terribly far, but don't think you're going to Abnegation your way out of telling me the result of that conversation with Four. So, where can I find you if I need you?!" She says it in a mixed tone of seriousness and teasing.

"I am moving in with Four" I say with a blush and small smile.

"Moved." Four says.

"What?" I respond confused.

"Was that not your entire pile of clothes on my floor this morning? What more do you really have to move?" He says with a playful smile. I blush and glance at Christina who is wagging her eyebrows at me. I respond with a glare then turn back to Tobias.

"Oh, yeah I suppose I am already moved in." I say with a slight grimace. He has a point but it also means I was "moved in" before we discussed it. I hate to feel like I forced my way in. Tobias notices my discomfort and places an arm around my shoulders and a kiss on my temple. Who am I kidding, if he wanted me out he had plenty of ways to make that happen whether with tact or by being Four.

"That's how I got here so early, not much to move." Christina says. We continue with light conversation as the dining hall begins to fill up.

Once we finish eating, Tobias, Christina, and I head up to the catwalk where Frank is waiting. Christina takes efforts to get everyone's attention. Once the dining hall is quiet and all eyes are on me I step up to speak. At that moment I realize that this is where Max stood to address us as initiates and "welcome" us. With that realization, the full weight of my current position hits me so hard I physically stumble. Tobias's hand in mine keeps me upright and I look at him with a grateful smile. His answering look is one of question and concern. I smile, shake my head and get back to the task at hand. I take a few deep breaths and try to focus. I never wanted this for myself. To be a leader, to have people's lives depend on me. Unfortunately, I am the only one who can really do all of this. I am just very glad to have my best friend and my boyfriend by my side though it all. I give a rundown of what happened at the meeting. It seems I have remembered most everything since there are few questions. I answer them patiently and then look to Tobias. "That everything?" I ask. He nods. "If anyone has further questions or any input at all, PLEASE feel free to find one of us." I indicate to myself, Frank, Tobias, and Christina. I thank them for their time and wish them a good night. I head off of the catwalk.

As I get to the bottom of the steps, someone blocks my way. "Who put you in charge Stiff?" Peter smirks. I try but fail to hold in a groan.

"What do you want? I thought you went back to O'Hare."

"Couldn't get a ride." Is all he says with that awful smirk of his. "So, where's my apartment and job?" He continues.

In my head I think "Don't know, don't care." I gesture to Christina and say, "She's the one in charge of that." As he turns his focus to Christina, I turn to Frank and silently gesture to let him know we need to keep an eye on him. Frank simply nods.

"Unfortunately the only job we have for you is guarding the fence." Christina says.

"Fine, whatever, better than the stupid surveillance job. Where am I sleeping?" He responds. I can see the wheels in his head turning knowing he will just be biding his time until he can work his way back in here and cause more trouble. A tiny piece of me wishes I had shot him a long time ago. Nothing I can do about it now, can't go around putting more dents in our dwindling population.

"We didn't have enough apartments planned for an extra, so you can stay in the initiate dorms tonight and I will figure it out tomorrow." Christina says. She pushes past him and leaves no room for argument. The rest of us follow her out leaving Peter behind seething. I worry that upsetting him is just going to cause more problems later but we have plenty to deal with right now.

Once we are out of the dining hall away from Peter, Frank turns to me. "So, what was that?" he asks.

"Peter is the one who stabbed Edward during initiation. He was with Erudite when it was convenient for him and he helped David manipulate Evelyn into releasing the serum." I say still angry about all of it.

"That's a lot of trouble in one person." Frank responds.

"Yeah," I say. "I don't really know what to do with him. Wherever we put him he will cause trouble."

"We will spread the word to watch for him." Frank assures me. He shares a strange look with Tobias, but I am too tired to question it right now. Frank turns and walks toward a beautiful woman with a kind smile standing a short distance from us with two kids, must be Frank's family. She waves politely at us as he makes his way over. He takes her hand and they leave.

I look at Tobias and ask "Home?" He nods and we start that way. About 10 steps later I notice Christina is still walking with us. I give her a questioning look.

"Hey, I'm tired of not knowing where to find you when I need you. I am following you to his apartment so I can know where it is." She says. I see Tobias shake his head with a smile and I do the same.

I ask her what the deal was with Peter's assignment. I know there are plenty of jobs available right now especially once we take a tally of those we lost.

"It is the only job I have for him." She smiles. I just look more confused.

"There are no other jobs I am willing to give him. You said I am in charge. Technically it's true." She says with fake innocence. I shake my head at her again and laugh.

"Oh yeah," I challenge, "what about scrubbing toilets?"

"Nope." She responds confidently. "I'd rather get him out of the compound and as far away from us as possible."

Tobias cocks an eyebrow and has the smallest look in his eye as if he is impressed with the idea. I just smile and loop my arm in Christina's. "I love the way your evil mind works sometimes, Christina."

END CH17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Tobias POV

I head into the apartment while Tris hugs Christina goodbye for the night. It's probably a good thing I've gotten used to her already because I don't think she's going anywhere. I am glad Tris has her friend back.

I take a seat and start messing with the data pads. I set up a username on mine and begin getting the feel for what all I have on it. There are Dauntless databases, which mostly look like census and inventory type lists. There is an address book where I can see anyone in the compound's address and who lives in the residence. This will probably need updated soon. Tris settles in next to me so I hand hers to her.

"So, what do I need to do with this?" She asks.

"Setup a username first."

"Christina will be thrilled to be able to get ahold of me whenever she wants." She says neutrally.

I simply nod and give her a small smile. We spend a little time setting up the devices. As I notice her start to yawn more and her eyes start to droop, I set my data pad down and take hers and set hers aside too. I take her hand and lead her to bed. We snuggle in and fall asleep quickly and easily.

The next morning I wake first. I head down to the cafeteria and grab a few muffins and something to drink. I take it back to the apartment and am glad to see she is still asleep. Yesterday really must have exhausted her. Hell, most of the past year has been exhausting for her. I go sit at her side and run my hand down her hair until she wakes. We eat our small breakfast and take up our data pads once more. Once she is fully awake I can see she is ready to talk.

"So, Christina had a point. What ARE we going to do with Peter?" She asks. I simply shrug. "I wonder if Matthew would take him back? Although, I'm not sure we have a strong enough bargaining chip for that when we are already asking for so many other things. He also knows how to get back if this is where he wants to be. If we let Edward back it's probably not fair to make Peter factionless just because he's an asshole." I smile as I watch her muse aloud, I know she is only being her typical snarky self. "Do the people who guard the fence still live in the main compound?" She asks me.

"Some." I respond. "There are some with families who come back here a few days out there and a few days home at a time." I explain. She nods. I can see the wheels in her head turning and her posture relax as she decides what to do. She won't punish his family in the future because of him but she can get a few years' break maybe.

"Ok then, he can stay at the fence until he has a family that needs to be here." She says exactly what I expect. She spends a few more minutes playing with the data pad then stands. "I'm going to go talk to Christina about this idea and talk to her about this." She says holding up the data pad. She makes her way to the bathroom and spends a few minutes in there. When she comes out I can see she has put on a little make up. I allow a small smile to appear on my face in appreciation. I can't help myself. "Awe, you dress up nice for her?" I say with a playful pouty tone. She glares at me and says, "itss either this or she will make it worse when I get there."

"Do you want me to come with, or at least walk you?" I ask. I think she is aware that I am not really feeling like going for social time right now and she could probably use some "girl time." She shakes her head and heads to the door.

She stops and turns before she closes the door and says "If I'm not back in an hour or two, go ahead and message me here." She says waving the data pad again. "If I don't answer, you have my permission to storm the compound and rescue me." She says with a sarcastic bat of eyelashes and roll of her eyes.

I smirk at her and tell her I will see her soon. I continue to look into the information on the data pad and learn what I can about Dauntless rules, leadership expectations, and try to study up on our economic functions. I am starting to gain a better understanding of our resources and capabilities. If we changed some of the weapons development protocols into making piping or other materials for rebuilding for a time it may actually be a way to have our people contribute without upsetting our way of life too much. As long as we have enough weapons to maintain defense of the city, we should be able to take breaks from production of weapons to produce other metal goods for the city. Considering we just had a war and all of Dauntless was able to be armed, I think it is safe to assume if we simply re-acquire the weapons from that to restock the armory it would probably get us by for a while.

While looking at some of the information, I keep thinking about something David mentioned. The challenge he gave me about saving children from the fringe. It is still eating at me that we can't save more. I think about how many were lost in the war here. We have suffered a huge population loss in every faction. I wonder if we could bring in some of the kids from the Bureau. We have discussed that fitting new adults into factions is difficult, but what about children? I imagine someone like Hana and maybe even Johanna would each take in a child or two. It could be reasonably expected that every adult couple in Abnegation would take a child or two. It would go a long way to re-growing our population. I consider telling Tris when she gets back but then look at my data pad and decide I can message it to her there. Maybe she can get some perspective from Christina since she was there too. I send her the message and continue to mess around with the data pad curious about any other capabilities. I decide to go to my office and update it. Tris left the new addresses so I think I will see who it is that is supposed enter them into the database and push an update.

AN: How would everyone feel if I took one tiny liberty here? I was thinking that since the movies are silent as to their ages, I could get sneaky and say they are 18 and 20 in Divergent and we could enjoy a little more romance? Or should I keep working to find a way to bump the timeline? (There will be no good romance scenes with a 16 year old. It squicks me out [and its technically illegalish])

Sorry this update took so long. I am running out of prewritten chapters and it is doing exactly what I was afraid of.


End file.
